Practically Married
by AllIsButToys
Summary: Their relationship was convenient, practical even. Could it ever become something more? A complete revision of the 'Marriage Law'. Rating is probably over cautious. Re-edited, formerly known as 'Conveniently Married'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunday lunch was still a strained affair in the Granger household. It wasn't that her parents didn't remember Hermione Jean Granger months after the daughter of the family had travelled to Australia and revealed herself to be, well, the daughter of the family. It wasn't even that they thought any less of her for what she had done in temporarily removing their memories.

The awkwardness of settling into a routine which now seemed long forgotten was unnerving to the whole family. A roast dinner served in the living room (using the good china, as Hermione had been constantly reminded as a child) seemed alien to the girl who had spent the last year living in a tent and the older couple who were used to the more relaxed lifestyle of the outback. Nevertheless, the more the Grangers upheld these traditions, the more they seemed to be able to reconnect with each other.

It was on one such occasion, a few months after the end of the war, that the roast chicken and boiled potatoes was interrupted by a rather frantic Mrs Granger screaming about a man's head in the hearth. Hermione immediately jumped up and ran into the living room, brandishing her wand and fearing the worst.

Sure enough, there was a head in the middle of her living room fire. Had it been Harry or Ron, Hermione would have laughed the incident off easily however the distressed looking face did not belong to either of her best friends.

'Hermione!'

'Remus?'

Hermione felt her mouth drop open at the distressed appearance of her ex-professor and friend as his frantic eyes landed on her.

'I can't get him to stop.'

Hermione shook herself and knelt down beside the hearth. 'Stop what?'

'Crying, screaming. I can't get him to eat. I don't know what to do.' Hermione quickly grasped that it was Remus's young son that was the cause of his panic. 'Andromeda's not home, Molly's out, I didn't know who else to go to...'

Hermione held her hand up. 'Remus, calm down. I'll be right there.'

The head in the fire nodded tersely and disappeared. Hermione went into the kitchen to try and calm her mother before apparating. Hermione's parents were still remembering the finer details of her magical existence. Owls, wands and Hogwarts they remembered, howlers and (apparently) floo connections they did not.

*

Remus was pacing when he heard the knock on the front door. Trust Hermione to be polite and not appear in the house. He opened the door hurriedly, swapping Teddy over to his other arm. The child was still howling and Remus knew that he himself looked a state, it was the image he saw reflected in wide toffee coloured eyes.

'Thank you for coming.' He said tiredly, letting Hermione into the house.

'Um, how long ago did The Who leave?' The girl asked, as she looked around the cramped living room.

He had no idea who The Who were but he was too tired to care. 'I really don't know what to do. I mean, I keep thinking he's hungry but he won't eat, and he hasn't slept. He hasn't slept for days.'

She smiled kindly, 'I guess that makes two of you. Here.' She held out her arms to Remus and he handed her Teddy. 'I hear spilt porridge is the new blue.' Remus watched as she rocked Teddy back and forth.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione. I hardly ever see you, but the minute I'm in trouble…'

She gave him an easy smile, 'That's what friends are for.' She continued to rock Teddy back and forth, and Remus stared as he slowly began to quiet. 'No offence, Remus, but you smell as good as you look.' She was still smiling, and so Remus decided not to take offence, 'Why don't you go and take a shower and I'll start to clean up?'

'I can't do this,' he whispered dejectedly, sinking down onto the battered sofa, 'I can't raise him. I can't raise him all by myself.'

Remus felt the seat dip under Hermione's weight as he continued to stare at the floor. 'Yes you can.'

'What makes you think so? Look around you, Hermione, I'm a failure.'

The girl sighed, Remus felt her hand on his cheek, turning him to make eye contact. 'You can because you have to. He's your son, and you'll just have to find a way.' She smiled, 'But for now you can put one foot in front of the other and get some sleep and then a shower, I'll take care of the rest.'

He stood and watched for a second as Hermione continued to sway Teddy gently. She smiled once more and Remus turned to do as she had said. He had seen more in that smile than she had meant him to. For the first time since entering his house she had slipped and smiled at him with a look of pity.

**Author's Notes:**

Just a few words on the changes I have made to JKR's storyline. Tonks died in the Battle of Hogwarts, but Remus survived. Hermione and Ron are not an item, but I have a real thing about people who make Ron out to be a bad guy, that's not the person he is in the books and I've tried (to the best of my limited abilities) to keep the essence of characters true to the books. Where this has not been possible with Hermione I have imposed my own personality onto her, as I have always seen myself in her when reading the books.

The story will be told by a third person omniscient narrator, alternating between the lives of the two main characters. This particular scene was adapted from _Gilmore Girls_, as I loved the dialogue but some of it just didn't work. For example, I couldn't imagine Hermione calling Remus 'honey'. Yet.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The room really did look as if it had been trashed, Hermione thought, surveying the damage.

'How did you and your daddy manage this, huh?' she asked Teddy, who continued to stare at her with wide, magenta eyes.

The room was a mess. Hermione stood by the front door and analysed what needed to be done. It was an open plan room, combining a living room and kitchen.

The kitchen was a simple u-shaped structure made up of pale wooden counters and overhead cupboards on the two walls. Two bar stools and a baby chair stood at the length of counter that ran parallel to the right wall and the sink lay between the cooker and the fridge on the same wall. The whole kitchen was covered in food and dirt, dishes lying piled in the sink on abandoned on the countertops.

The living room was even worse. The curtains had all been closed and dust was thick in the air, while the only sofa was covered in dirty clothes. The floor was no better and if Hermione hadn't been in this house before she wouldn't have known that the carpet was moss green and the walls were cream. In the rooms top left corner Teddy's playpen was started to look neglected, with a dirty blanket and broken toys, while the makeshift changing table looked ill-suited for its purpose. But the most overpowering thing about the room was the musty smell; Remus obviously hadn't opened the windows in days.

Sighing, Hermione pulled out her wand and started muttering spells. It would be a long process but she would have this house clean before she left. As the washing began to fly into the basket she checked through the second and third doors on the left wall, which led to a perfectly clean spare bedroom and Teddy's room. It was clean enough, Hermione performed a cleaning spell on the carpet and cot mattress, opened the curtains and the window and cast a quick air cleansing spell before gathering the blankets and dumping them on top of the growing pile in the living room.

She repeated the air cleansing spell in the living room and opened all the curtains and windows with a flick of her wand. Teddy was still quiet at this stage, but squirming with discomfort. Hermione continued to shoot cleaning spells around the room, methodically cleaning one section at a time as she shoved the dirty laundry into the washing machine that resided under one of the kitchen benches. She imagined its existence was due to Tonks's influence, as well as the iron and ironing board she found lurking in the tall locker in the rooms bottom right. Teddy cried once from his resting place on the newly cleaned sofa.

Hermione picked him up immediately, 'Time to get you cleaned up, mister.'

*

After Remus woke he could still hear Hermione fussing about in the living room and so decided to take his time in the shower, knowing that Teddy was in capable hands. Hermione had spent the last seven years of her life acting as a mother hen to Harry and Ron; she would be able to cope with a baby.

Shaving for the first time since the funeral, Remus barely recognised himself in the mirror. The last few months had been hard and lack of both decent food and sleep had left Remus looking even more gaunt and thin than before.

The change was even more noticeable as he slid on a pair of jeans which now hung loosely off his waist. He shrunk the waistband with a quick spell and braced himself before going to join Hermione and Teddy in the living room. He opened the door slowly, taking in the room around him.

The girl was incredible. In the few short hours he had been asleep she had cleaned the whole space. The washing lay in piles beside the appropriate doors on a newly cleaned carpet, the room was full of light and clean air, the dishes were stacked back into their appropriate places and Hermione was giving Teddy a bath in the now clean and empty sink.

She hadn't yet seen him and so Remus leant against the doorframe and observed. She was obviously good with him, as Teddy was now making soft cooing noises rather than screaming at the top of his lungs as he had been previously. He was on the verge of asking Hermione what her secret was when he heard her singing softly.

He hadn't even been aware that Hermione was, in any way, musical. However, Remus supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised, she was so good at everything, but he was still surprised by the tone of her voice. Even for a woman Hermione's voice was low and melodic, much like her normal speaking voice.

'Sing to me of the song of the stars,

Of the galaxies dancing, and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

'And I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray,

To be only yours,

I pray, to be only yours,

I know now you're my only hope.'

Lifting Teddy out of the water, Hermione turned towards the changing table. The child's nose wrinkled with the cold from the open windows and Remus smiled at the pair.

Teddy gurgled happily as she dressed him and put him down in his cot next door. Remus looked around the room to see what needed to be done, but he could see little else that needed addressing. He settled down on the sofa and waited for Hermione to re-emerge.

'You're a life saver, Hermione.' He said when she sat next to him.

'It was no trouble,' she paused and Remus recognised that she was choosing her next words very carefully. 'I'm here, you know, if you need anything.' She placed a gentle hand on his arm. 'I'm not going to tell you it will get easier or that it will all be alright, but life is moving on, Remus, you have to go with the current or you're fighting a losing battle.'

He nodded as she stood and pulled on her cloak, fastening it tightly around her before smiling and letting herself out of the house. Hermione was right, Remus grudgingly admitted to himself, life was moving on with or without him.

**Author's Notes:**

This part was taken out of Chapter 1, which was too long.

The lyrics are from the song 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione Granger sat on the floor of her old bedroom, unpacking the last of the cases she had safely stored away before going on the run last year. After she had returned from Remus's her parents had not been mad, as one would have anticipated. Rather they held a certain curiosity, a willingness to talk about magic above the minimal details for the first time since their return to England. The last year had been tough on them all.

The last year, she mused, was it really only a year?

She knew that it was at this time of the year that the new students would be returning to Hogwarts, along with those of her year who had elected to repeat their NEWTs. She was sure that most of the staff were still reeling over her decision to accept the honorary qualifications offered to Harry, Ron and herself by the Ministry.

The decision had not been easily for any of them, an 'Outstanding' in every subject they were due to take was certainly a tempting offer. Ultimately, Harry had wanted to escape the limelight in the immediate aftermath of war and had always felt like Hogwarts was home. The fact that Ginny still had a year of education to complete was the deciding factor. Ron had struggled more with the decision but ultimately decided that he would feel too guilty for returning to school after his parents had lost a son and remained at home, occasionally helping George with his shop as well as being accepted for training as an Auror.

Hermione had been truly pained to miss her final year in education, twice. However, the Ministry's offer for a full time (and extremely well paid) position on the Committee for Post-War Reorganisation had seemed too good to pass up. For the next five to ten years she would be working to improve communication structures and rebuild public confidence in the Ministry and in their new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione had to admit that it was his involvement which had swayed her opinion, she feared being used by the Ministry to mask all kinds of cover-ups as they had previously tried to use Harry, but as long as she knew exactly what she was agreeing to when she signed every single piece of parchment, Kingsley would ensure that the rest was taken care of on that front.

Work had started last week, and Hermione was already expected to produce a report on the problems the war had caused in muggle society and how the issues were being confronted by the muggle government. The main fear was that the secret existence of Britain's magical community would be revealed but there was also a growing sympathy for those who had been powerless to prevent the magical war tearing their lives apart. The report contained statistics of Death Eater attacks and Hermione knew that her research may well end up being used in the upcoming trails of those being held for associations with dark magic.

Which is why _everything_ needed to be perfectly documented and _every_ original source had to be copied and attached. Which, in turn, was why Hermione was frantically reorganising her room in the vain hope that she would come across her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and the muggle newspaper clippings she had hidden there throughout the duration of the war.

Picking pieces of fluff off her dark purple jumper and jeans she realised that she had searched the room top to bottom three times. It wasn't like there were many places to look anyway, her room consisted of a single bed covered in baby blue sheets, a pine wardrobe which matched the bookcase and dressing table and a beige armchair which contrasted well with the light cream of the walls. After combing her newly repacked bookcase for a fourth time Hermione sighed and headed downstairs, pulling on her new navy travelling cloak as she went.

*

The Burrow was a much quieter place now, Hermione reflected, as if it knew not to be as happy as it had once seemed while its residents were still in mourning. This was the reason she had stopped coming here, she felt as if she was intruding on their grief, especially since Ron...

Speak of the fairies and they shall appear, Hermione waved to Ron silently as he stepped out the front door.

'Hey 'Mione.' He gave her an easy smile and she breathed a sigh of relief. 'What brings you here? Come to borrow a book?' His light-hearted and teasing manner was infectious and Hermione instantly felt guilty for having avoided him of late.

'Well, yes actually, I was wondering if you had my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.'

Ron laughed, 'Blimey, and I was only joking. Yeah, it think it's upstairs, come on in.' He noticed her hesitation, 'Mum's out.'

Without another word she followed him through the familiar house, up the winding staircase, before plopping herself down on the bed and waiting for Ron to find her book.

'So, how are you?' Hermione addressed Ron's back as he sifted through piles of Merlin-knows-what in the bottom of the wardrobe.

'I'm alright, hanging in there. Aha!' He straightened up, with the book in one hand and promptly banged his head off the door. 'Ow.' He flopped down beside Hermione and closed his eyes. 'Ow, the agony!'

'Big baby.' She muttered. 'How's everyone else?'

The grimace that passed Ron's face wasn't one of physical pain. 'It's tough, y'know. George is starting to come round now, realising that the firewhiskey bottle doesn't hold the answers he wants. Charlie's back for the meantime and Percy's about a lot of the time. Mum and dad are both still really down, they think it's their fault.'

Hermione let out a gasp, 'How?'

'For raising someone so irresponsible or something,' he shrugged, 'we're all just struggling on. But it's like...' Ron drew a shaky breath, 'it's like if I'm happy I'm disrespecting his memory, 'Mione. How can I feel guilty for being happy?'

'Oh, Ron.' She placed her arm around his shoulder, 'Fred would want you to be happy. I know people use that cliché all the time, but he would, his whole life revolved around making people smile.' She pursed her lips, 'I know your mother and I aren't getting on very well at the moment, but have you talked to her about it?'

Suddenly the wall was very interesting for Ron. 'No, just, um, just Bill.' He coughed delicately, 'Fleur's pregnant.'

'That's brilliant!' Hermione smiled, genuinely happy for the eldest Weasley who had done so much for them in the war.

'No-one knows, they haven't told mum, letting her have time to grieve for Fred first.'

Hermione nodded, it was a tough situation to be in. How did you announce that your wife was pregnant only months after you had lost your brother? The war had ripped families apart, and that was why she intended to tear down the last remains of Voldemort's tyranny and build up a whole new system, one which would not allow the same thing to happen again.

'And mum'll get over it, you know, the fact that we aren't together.'

Hermione's eyes widened at how calmly Ron addressed the topic which had his mother in hysterics. 'How can you... how... but you...' she sputtered.

Ron only laughed quietly, 'She'll come to see it as we do, that we'll always be friends and if we were ever anything more we'd just end up driving each other crazy.' He squeezed her shoulder gently, 'Okay, enough serious talk, you free for lunch tomorrow, I thought we could check out the newly reopened _Leaky_?'

'Sounds great,' Hermione said with a genuine smile, 'See you at twelve?'

'Twelve it is.'

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Molly Weasley had left Remus a mountain of food after the funeral and most of it had been preserved for eating later, so how had Remus ended up in this situation? There was not a crumb of food left in the house. Not one. Oh, there was plenty for Teddy, when he had discovered that Nymphadora was pregnant Remus had insisted in buying as much baby food as their tiny kitchen could hold.

It still hurt to think about her. How was he going to explain to Teddy when he grew up that his great-aunt had hated the man who his mother had chosen to marry so much that she killed her for it?

He fed Teddy breakfast when he awoke and decided that he wasn't ready to face the world yet. He would just have to be hungry.

*

It was early-evening and Teddy had just finished his dinner when Remus heard the knock on the door. He approached it warily, wand in hand, just in case.

'Remus? It's Hermione.'

He opened the door to the sight of the small girl laden with bags upon bags. 'What is all this?' he gestured to the bags which she had proceeded to drag into his kitchen.

'Shopping.' Was the simple reply he received as Hermione's head disappeared into the 'fridge' along with two full bags of food.

Remus was stunned he shook his head and went to offer his help. 'Hermione...'

'I noticed that you only had a few days worth of cans left on Sunday, and today is Wednesday, so...' She gestured at the bags. 'I hope that... what I mean to say is, I'm sorry if you think I'm interfering.'

Remus looked at her, eyes to the ground and wondered how she could go from so confident to so shy in a matter of seconds. 'No, thank-you, Hermione.' He watched as her smile lit up her face.

'There's a cooked half duck there for dinner,' she gestured at the foil dish on top of the cooker, 'and I'd best be getting home for my own dinner.'

'How much...'

'Don't even think about it.' Her attempts to look menacing failed miserably. 'See you soon.'

Remus shook his head as she closed the front door behind her and turned to see Teddy peering curiously through the bars of his playpen.

'Hurricane Hermione strikes again, eh?'

*

The truth of it was that Remus was very grateful for 'Hurricane Hermione'. He had been relying on Andromeda and Molly too much, and he knew that both of them had their own problems to deal with rather than trying to pull him out of the hole of self-pity he had dug for himself.

It had taken her three words. 'He's your son.'

Those words had reminded him of his duty to Teddy, but also his duty to his late wife. What would she think of him if she could see him? What would she say if she could see how he was neglecting their son? He had to keep going, had to get on with his life, if only for Teddy. It was going to be hard enough for him growing up with no mother, he didn't need a father who was distant.

Throughout the week he tried harder with Teddy, but the child still woke screaming in the middle of the night and Remus couldn't get him to stop for a long time. But it was an improvement that he did stop.

It was three days until she blew into his life again. Just after lunch time on Saturday she had appeared on his doorstep, just as before, laden with more shopping bags. And for a while Teddy was all smiles, laughing as she picked him up and spun him around the room while Remus put the shopping away.

'Hello, little friend, I missed you.' She smiled and Teddy cooed into her shoulder where he had quite happily taken up residence. 'You look a little better, Remus.'

'Yes, I am, thank-you. Teddy's still a little fussy at nights, but we're managing.' She smiled kindly at him, he was glad she didn't look at him with just as much pity as she had before.

As Hermione continued to play with Teddy, Remus filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, tapping it alight with his wand. He lifted the mugs down from the cupboard as well as the new packet of tea bags and bottle of milk Hermione had supplied, Merlin bless her.

When the tea was ready Hermione deposited Teddy back in his playpen and sat opposite Remus in the old maroon armchair. Even though he was sure her petite framed weighed nothing, the old chair still creaked as she sat down and her tea swirled dangerous close to the rim as she was jostled by the rickety cushions.

'Hermione?' The question he wanted to ask was right on the edge of his tongue, she gave him a curious look and he proceeded. 'Not that I'm not grateful, quite the opposite but why are you doing all this?' The young girl looked away, offended. Damn, Remus thought. 'What I meant was that...'

'Harry.' Remus was confused. She took a short sip of tea before continuing. 'After I told him that you were feeling a little run down he asked me to keep an eye on you both, you _did_ make him Teddy's godfather, after all. And then the other day I was having lunch with Ron and I just felt so bad that he paid five galleons for my lunch and I knew you didn't have any food in the house and... I'm rambling.'

Remus smiled at her, 'I'm very grateful and I'm sorry that I offended you.'

'It's alright, you didn't really.'

Liar, Remus thought, and he changed the subject. 'How's the new job going?'

'It's fantastic,' Remus saw her eyes light up immediately, 'I really feel like we're making progress. My report went down well, and they've assigned me as the chief-laison with the muggle Prime Minister to try and solve the issues still left over from the conflict.'

Remus chuckled as he recognised the tone of her voice, he could hear that same voice echoing in his memory, reciting. _'It's a shape-shifter... it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.'_

She placed her mug on the dilapidated coffee table and stood. 'I shan't intrude on you any longer, Remus.'

'Wait, Hermione.' He pulled a purse out of his pocket. 'For the shopping.'

She shook her head and her curls bounced. 'There's no way you'll talk me into taking that, Remus.'

'Please, Hermione, it would make me feel better.'

'No,' she said, her look turning calculating, 'but maybe you could do something for me?'

'Anything for my guardian angel.' Where did that come from? Remus felt his face heat up but Hermione only smiled.

'Well, as your very annoying guardian angel, I'm telling you to get out of the house, just for a few hours, it'll do you both the world of good, I promise.' She smiled and put Teddy down into his playpen.

'I'll see you this day next week with more shopping?' She asked, hesitant.

'That would be good, but don't waste your Saturday on us, Hermione.'

She shook her head, 'Don't be silly, who else have I got to waste it on?' Before waiting for an answer she was out of the door and away.

'She really is a rather strange girl.' Remus told Teddy, who (predictably) said nothing.

*

Over the next week Remus followed Hermione's advice. He took Teddy out for walks in the countryside surrounding his little cottage.

This was the place where he had grown up, and Remus was as comfortable here as he had been at Hogwarts, having spent an equal amount of his youth exploring both places. But exploring here had come with a price, he had never been back in the Greypine Forest after that fateful day. He had suffered the consequences every month since.

Every month, Remus thought, next week. He would have to see Andromeda about looking after Teddy for a couple of days. He knew that, despite losing her husband and daughter, the young grandmother still loved spending time with Teddy. He would have to see Minerva about some potion, as well.

The whole affair was a cloud that hung over his head constantly, but, like the rest of his life, he could not help the hand he had been dealt, he just had to try and bluff his way through. It cut him off from the rest of society, his only real contact with the rest of the world now lay with the sympathy visits he was receiving from one of his former students.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm trying to have fun with this story and take some of the concepts I've studied and put them into practice. In the last chapter I tried to include little mundane details (like colours) as I think Hermione would pay attention to detail. In this chapter I tried to give the impression of Remus having nothing else to break up the passing of time other than Hermione's visits, and so he pays little attention to the day to day events of life in between. It wasn't done to try and suggest that he doesn't care for his son, I've tried to make it obvious that he does, but to imply that he has trapped himself in routine and needs Hermione to help him break out of this routine.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'I swear, 'Mione, you're making me fat.'

Hermione almost snorted into her bowl of ice-cream and looked up at the red-head giving her grief. '_I'm_ making _you_ fat, you're a bean-pole for Merlin's sake!'

He grinned and pretended to pick a piece of fluff of his new maroon jumper. 'You're just jealous.'

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. She loved her lunches with Ron, it felt good, being able to joke around and be a teenager in the brief break within the pattern of work and family. 'So how is everyone?' She braced herself for bad news.

'Good.' Ron obviously sensed her looking at him in disbelief. 'Seriously, everyone's much better. Dad's gone back to work, Mum's looking a bit happier and, get this, it's all because Bill told them!'

Surprised, Hermione gasped, 'What, really?'

'Yeah, mum says he told them and it was just like... like he'd given them hope again, or something like that.' He smiled widely, 'Even George is thrilled, says he'd better be made godfather to set an example that earless people everywhere can still have a function in society.'

Hermione laughed loudly, causing the room to stop and look at them in their secluded little booth near the back of the restaurant. The whispering started.

'Time to go?' Ron asked, she nodded fervently. When people noticed them together, it was often hours before they could get away from people wishing them well and asking for autographs. She knew that _Witch Weekly_ would have a whole double spread dedicated to their 'intimate rendezvous' featuring everything from what they had ate to a critique of Hermione's modest knee-length black shirt, sensible heels and white blouse work outfit.

They paid (separately, to try and deter further gossip) and started the walk back down Diagon Alley to the Ministry.

'So, a little birdie told me you've been visiting a certain ex-professor lately.' Ron commented while twirling his wand between his fingers.

'And..?'

Ron ran a hand through his hair, 'I, um, well actually, 'Mione, I feel a bit guilty. Harry asked me to check on him a few weeks ago, but it was the full moon so I couldn't and then I kind of forgot, with training and everything. How's he doing?'

'He's okay, I think,' Hermione thought back to last time she had seen him, 'could you ask you mum to send him some more dinners? I'll give you the money for them but if I do any more Remus might start to think I don't have a life of my own.'

'Do you?'

'Ronald!' Hermione said, outraged. 'Of course I have a life; I've just chosen to dedicate it to helping other people at the moment. Just think how muggle families affected by the war are struggling even more than us to pick their lives back up again.'

He looked a little pink around the ears as he answered, 'Well, just think about it Hermione, when was the last time you went on a date?'

Feeling the heat creep up her cheeks, she sighed and adjusted the collar of her blouse. 'That's not an important part of my life right now, Ron.'

'Just asking. You know if people saw you with someone else they might lay off the idea of "us".' He said, holding up his fingers in an air-quote. 'Speaking of which, mum's invited you to dinner on Sunday, she wants to make it up to you for how she's behaved.'

'Tell her I'd love to come.' Hermione answered, pushing the lobby doors of the Ministry open. She smiled, 'Back to work, then.' and flounced off towards her office with a wave back at her best friend.

*

Hermione thought that the last few hours she had spent could hardly even be called work. After her lunch with Ron she had written to both Harry and Ginny, emailed several prominent muggle businessmen from her laptop organising relief for the victims of the 'crime wave' across southern England, called her mother and written a shopping list of what she thought Remus and Teddy might need for the next week.

Just as she was settling down to work on her latest report in earnest, a letter addressed to her landed on her desk. She recognised the writing immediately, but didn't know how Harry had managed to reply to her letter so fast. She looked at the time, it was five o'clock and her letters were the first thing she had done after lunch.

She scanned the letter quickly. The usual greetings, a brief report on each of the staff this year, a short description of classes, a lament of how different Hogwarts was without her and Ron. However, it was the final paragraph that Hermione had wanted to read and had crafted her letter to him to address.

'_I'm glad that you are looking after Remus, he deserves a friend. Since I don't have you at the moment perhaps I should let him borrow you. There is one thing you could do for him, if it's not above your powers. It will be hard for him to find a job and, with a child, he really does need one now. I know it is a huge task to ask from you, Hermione, but you are the only person I can think of who might be able to help.'_

There it was, the problem: money. Hermione knew that Remus didn't have very much when she had refused to take money off him for food, but she also knew that he was proud and wouldn't accept her charity for long. It was hard for him to find work with his lycanthropy.

Hermione started, it was the full moon this week wasn't it? This Saturday, when she was meant to be dropping the shopping off. She sent a quick letter to Remus telling him that she would stop by on Friday night instead and started to tidy up her office.

*

It was seven o'clock on Friday evening before Hermione managed to get to Remus's cottage with the shopping. She was so tired, and she had told her mother not to bother making her any dinner so she had stopped on the way and bought herself a pizza from a muggle place. It was currently shrunk and wrapped in a heating charm in her pocket.

She knocked in the door a little more softly than she had on previous occasions and Remus answered the door in seconds. Apparently Teddy wasn't ready to settle down yet as he was bawling into his father's shirt.

'Um, hi.' Hermione manoeuvred herself past the pair and set the bags down in the kitchen.

'Hello, Hermione.' Remus was beginning to look a little more frazzled again. She imagined that the little sleep Teddy allowed him was being cut into further still by the effects of the moon's pull. The bags under his eyes were looking more pronounced that usual.

Smiling she grabbed the smallest bag and carried it into Teddy's room. She pulled the mp3 player and speakers out of her bag and cast a charm on them to give them everlasting power. As soon as the relaxing music started she adjusted the volume to a low hum. She heard Teddy's cries in the next room stop and Remus's feet shuffle into the room.

'How..?' He looked genuinely astonished as Teddy began to quiet.

'Lucky guess. I don't use it anymore, you can keep it.' She gestured towards the small device now perched on top of the dressing table before leaving Remus to say goodnight to his son.

Ten minutes later the shopping was packed away and, after learning that Remus hadn't eaten, Hermione had coerced him into sharing her barbeque chicken pizza, she could never have eaten it all herself anyway.

'I can't believe it.' Remus muttered, smiling to himself. 'He's actually asleep.'

Hermione smiled and lifted their plates over to the sink. Without saying a word Remus picked up the dishcloth as she ran the water.

'Nymphadora used to play music around the house, even when she was pregnant.'

Hermione couldn't help but stare. It was the first time Remus had ever mentioned his late wife to her. And probably everyone else, she thought dryly. As much as she did not want to think badly of the other members of the Order, she realised that they were all too wrapped up in their own problems to check in with Remus. Molly's deliveries of dinners and the brief periods he saw Andromeda were the only other human contact he had, as far as Hermione was aware. With a start she realised that Remus was still talking and started listening again.

'... amazing that Teddy managed to fall asleep to it, all drums and guitars. It suited her, loud and lively. This music suits you.' he added unexpectedly, 'I would have guessed you were a fan of classical music but...'

'_That's the time you must keep on trying._

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile,_

_If you just smile._'

'Are all your song choices trying to tell me something, Miss Granger?' He teased.

'No, but it's still good to see you smile.' She let the plug out of the sink and watched the water drain away. 'I'm sorry, Remus.' She saw his confusion and carried on, 'You've had a hard life, much harder than most. I'm sorry you lost her.'

Remus hung his head, 'It still hurts.'

She placed a hand on his arm gently. 'I know, but you still have people who care about you.' She smiled and wordlessly reached for her cloak, sensing that he probably didn't want her around just now. 'Be careful tomorrow.'

She didn't know if he heard her whisper, but she could have sworn that, just before he closed the door after her, she saw him nod.

**Author's Notes:**

The song here is 'Smile' as made famous by Charlie Chaplin. It's one of my favourites and I've sort of impressed my music taste on Hermione, as I think the whole 1960's Ratpack scene just sort of suits her.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Waiting on the moon was almost worse than the transformation itself. The irrevocable pull that forced the shift from man to beast. In the magical cell below his country cottage Remus Lupin waited for the pain to start. He thought of trivial things to distract himself. How his son was safe with his mother-in-law, how the potion would guarantee him a night of sleep and how the pain would be slightly dulled.

He thought of his wife, of how much he missed her. The thoughts of the last few months all flooded in at once. How her image still haunted him at night. How she left her things all about the house. How she had looked on their wedding day. How her face had looked when they found out that she was pregnant. How happy they had been when Teddy was born. How she looked when they received news of the battle at Hogwarts. How he should have stopped her that day.

And suddenly it began. Remus could feel his bones shifting, changing. The pain was coming, he gritted his teeth. His muscles pulled at his frame as they shifted, expanded.

*

Most humans seem to be under the impression that being an animal would be quite fun. Remus couldn't say he agreed. After the initial pain he lay down on the old mattress he had installed down here and prepared to sleep until the sun rose.

*

As soon as the sun rose, Remus woke up as his body shifted back to its human form. The pain was almost unbearable.

He stumbled through the now magically unlocked door and up stairs into the bedroom. He forced himself to gulp down the pain/sleep potion beside the bed. By the time his head hit the pillow he was already asleep.

There was no way he could have known that the letter now lying on his kitchen table would change his life completely.

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is much shorter than any of the others because Remus isn't that aware of what is going on when he's in wolf form. I can also imagine that coming up to and immediately after the full moon he hasn't got a lot else on his mind.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As much as she hated to miss the time with her parents, Hermione had always really enjoyed Sunday lunches at the Burrow. By the time she was tucking into her dinner, her annoyance with the family matriarch was forgotten and she was one of the family once again.

All in all the day was going extremely well until the family moved into the living room after dinner. Hermione had just settled down, looking forward to an afternoon of watching Bill and Charlie's marathon of exploding snap, when Mr Weasley unfurled his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and dropped his mug of tea on the ground.

Mrs Weasley's admonishment of 'Arthur!' was lost as the rest of the family watched his face turning whiter and whiter.

'Dad?' Charlie asked nervously from Hermione's right. Mr Weasley turned the paper round for them to read.

'_Marriage Law Imposed With Immediate Effect_'

Had she been less shocked Hermione may have pointed out the lack of journalistic craft in the headline, paired with the unimaginative picture of the new bill on the right of the article. As it was...

Charlie was the first to react, snatching the paper from his father's hands, eyes darting frantically over the page. Hermione read over his shoulder.

'The Ministry has announced a new strategy to boost funds for the post-war reorganisation... In effect immediately a tax of twenty galleons per month has been placed on unmarried wizards between the ages of twenty-five and forty-five (inclusive)... When asked to comment on these age limits a Ministry official implied that any man over twenty-five yet to marry deserved to be taxed for failing in his duty to humanity... While the tax may seem a little steep (coming in at around 100 muggle pounds) the money will be put to good use...'

Hermione started calculating in her head. Who would this effect? Percy was about three years older than herself, making him about twenty-two. Charlie had gone awfully quiet and she realised that he was twenty-five.

'Charlie, I had no idea.' She whispered, outraged that her department had managed to sneak this resolution past her (and, she presumed, a considerable number of others) in the confusion of the many reports most of them had been handing in over the last few weeks.

'They can't do this!' Charlie raged, throwing the paper onto the floor and stalking out into the garden.

'I'm afraid they can,' Mr Weasley quietly explained to the rest of them, 'they want the money, but I think another motive is at work here.' He grimaced. 'They're trying to encourage, um, population growth.' Hermione noticed that Mr Weasley's ears grew red when he was awkward, just like his youngest son.

'This is truly ridiculous!' Hermione bristled. 'And why is it only the men?'

'Are you _really _taking a feminist position _now_, Granger?' Despite the circumstances George was howling with laughter.

'I don't think Charlie can afford that much money a month.' Ron whispered to the carpet.

'You'd be surprised how much your brother has in savings,' Mrs Weasley assured him, 'he always was the best with money, that's why I wanted him to follow Bill into _Gringrott's_, not chasing dragons.' She shook her head, but was apparently not worried about her son's financial capability to remain single for as long as he so wished.

'Who else do we know who will be affected by this?' Bill asked the room at large, while he smiled a Fleur, probably thinking about his lucky escape (as much as he could never admit it to his temperamental wife).

'Most of Charlie's year from school...'

'And yours, Bill...'

'Richard, Andrew...'

'Ha!' George suddenly exclaimed, 'Kingsley! Talk about no perks to your job!'

As a discussion started about whether or not Kingsley would have to pay the tax Hermione went over the dates in her head once more.

Lily's grave stone said that she had been born in January 1960. Remus's birthday was in June. That made him thirty-nine, and within the limits of the law.

*

She knew that he had just undergone a very painful experience. She knew that she had flown out of the Weasley's with only one word to Ron. She knew that she should, really, have no reason to care about the injustice of the law and what it could do to the quiet, honest man she knew would eventually answer the door. But Remus had lost his wife fighting for the cause she and Harry and Ron had championed and, truth be told, she still felt guilt over every death of the Battle of Hogwarts. She had considered Remus a friend before the war, she wanted to help him now, he had very few friends left.

Remus answered the door eventually. 'Hermione?'

'I'm so sorry, Remus, I know you probably just want to be left alone but I have to know.' She didn't pay attention to the fact that he was dressed in tatty pyjama bottoms and a top which looked about two sizes too big, she just looked around the room quickly, no sign of any letter.

The confusion deepened on his face as he fought back a yawn. 'Know what?'

Hermione began to feel optimistic until an owl flew through the open door and dropped a Ministry-sealed envelope onto the doormat. 'Oh, no.'

'Know what, Hermione?' Genuine panic was beginning to enter his voice.

She picked up the letter and passed it to him. He tore the envelope open and scanned down the page, his face turning paler at every word. Hermione knew that Charlie would be receiving a letter like this any minute now; she could imagine how fun the Weasley house was going to be for the next few days.

'I, I...'

'I know, or rather, I didn't. I hadn't heard anything until I saw the _Prophet _today.' Hermione viewed the older man with caution. He looked absolutely helpless. Physically, she could see that he was exhausted, he had been struggling against yawns and looked dead on his feet, but it was the look of defeat in his eyes that alarmed her most.

'Is this even legal?' He whispered.

'I'm afraid so, I think it's based off a muggle law that was enforced in Italy years ago.' Hermione watched the last spark of hope drain from his amber eyes.

'I can't afford this... even with the war compensation... it's too much...'

'I'll help,' Hermione said, unthinkingly. She quickly backpedalled, 'Harry can help, he has all that money left over from his parents and George has just repaid him for his start-up loan, we can help you.' Remus was shaking his head emphatically; she should have known he would be too proud and stubborn to accept money. 'It's only for six years anyway, you could pay us back eventually.'

'No, absolutely not, Hermione. I can't accept that.' He looked utterly defeated. 'I'll sell the house, cut back on... something. You were right, Hermione, I have to find a way to keep us afloat, for Teddy.'

There would be many moments in her life to come that Hermione would reflect upon the next two words that came out of her mouth. It was purely a spur-of-the-moment decision, but as soon as they were out she knew there was no turning back.

The atmosphere in the little cottage shifted completely when she spoke.

'Marry me.'

**Author's Notes:**

The law to which I referred was a tax on bachelor's implemented by Benito Mussolini in Italy throughout the 1920's, 1930's and 1940's. It encouraged marriage (and therefore children) as part of the Battle for Births campaign while the money it raised was used to further encourage a growth in the rate of population by funding The National Service for the Protection of Maternity and Infancy. I came across the law while studying Italy at university a while ago.

I decided to take this as my inspiration as it seemed more realistic for a post-war government to take this line of action rather than a completely totalitarian 'you-must-marry' approach. It also works with the context of Remus and Hermione, as Remus is still grieving and Hermione wants to focus on her career and making a difference.

I know I said I would inject some of myself into Hermione, and the tendency to open my mouth before thinking is one of my most annoying qualities but it has wielded some interesting results in the past.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Marry me.'

Remus choked. Was the girl _insane_? 'I beg your pardon?'

He watched her meet his incredulous stare straight on. Her voice betrayed no emotion; it was as if she was simply reciting from one of her textbooks again. 'You need to get out of paying this somehow, Remus. It would be purely platonic, name only. I could move into the spare room and help you around the house and with Teddy when I'm not at work and you could go on living you life.'

She was addressing the issue as if what she was proposing was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Do you realise what you're suggesting, Hermione?' Remus spluttered, 'Wizarding marriages are forever.'

She seemed to think for a moment. 'We'll get married in the church in my village, a muggle wedding. It will look more believable if we do it quietly anyway.'

'Good grief, you're being serious.' Remus muttered to himself as he sank down onto the sofa with his head in his hands.

The material shifted as Hermione sat beside him. 'It's a perfectly logical plan, Remus. You can only benefit from it.'

'Never mind _me_, I would be taking away your life!' He almost shouted.

'So that's what you're worried about!' Remus could have sworn she sounded almost relieved. 'I'm not interested in dating, anyway, Remus. We get married, live together as friends for a couple for years and then get an annulment. By the time you're forty-five, I'll be twenty-three so there's plenty of time for me...'

Remus interrupted her with a pained scoff, 'Exactly, Hermione. I'm twice your age. I was friends with your best friend's _father_!'

Hermione shook her head emphatically and her curls bounced off her shoulders. 'No-one who knows us will look at it that way and we could tell the people we trust the truth.'

Breathing out through his nose slowly, Remus composed himself. 'I won't take away your whole future. I'll find another way around this law.'

'And what if there isn't another way?' She asked in a soft voice. 'I'm sorry, Remus. I'm offering you a way out here, one that will allow each of us to keep living our lives. Just, think about it. Promise me.'

She rose and walked to the door, an act now so familiar to Remus. That she saved some words of wisdom before she departed had also become part of their regular duologue. He kept his gazed fixed on the crack in the brickwork of the hearth and waited.

'I only want to help you, Remus. I am not, in any way, attempting to replace her like this law is trying to.'

The door closed, too late for her to hear Remus whisper, 'I know.'

*

The next week was a whirlwind. Since picking Teddy up Remus had spent every spare moment writing letter after letter, trying to find a way out of this marriage law. His first payment was due in two weeks.

Arthur hadn't been able to help him. Neither had Kingsley. Remus had even gone as far as asking Ron if he had any influence in the Ministry. He was, effectively, caught between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't afford to pay and he had no inclination to wed.

Molly Weasley had dropped his groceries off this Saturday with the message that Hermione was waiting for an answer.

'Although she never did tell me the question. Do you know what she was referring to, Remus?'

He knew but, as much as he was fond of the Weasley matriarch, he was not about to tell her of Hermione's proposal. Even thinking the word made him wince. It was exactly one week ago and he found himself once again sitting on the brown sofa, staring at the small crack and wondering what exactly to do next.

What would Nymphadora have done if their roles were reversed? It was times like this that Remus really missed her. Their relationship had been accelerated by the threat of war and, while he knew that he loved her, he had a feeling that he hadn't _known_ her. He didn't know how she took her eggs or what her favourite subject had been in school. He didn't know if she had wanted Teddy to go to a muggle primary school. He didn't know how she would have felt about this law. Would she be mad if he _did_ marry Hermione out of convenience?

Shaking his head, Remus tried to dispel the thought. He had sworn that he wouldn't destroy her life, but apparently she hadn't taken that as an answer.

'_What if there isn't another way?'_

Could the little bookworm Remus had met six years previously be the answer to his problems?

Some trivial conversation from one of her visits was lodged in his mind; she had said she didn't do anything for lunch on a Monday. He quickly penned a letter inviting her out to lunch.

*

Remus straightened his shirt awkwardly over the new jeans. In truth they weren't really new but muggle second-hand shops were cheaper than buying new clothes in Diagon Alley and this particular pair fitted Remus rather well. The lining of one of the pockets had fallen through and he guessed that this was the reason they had ended up being given away, probably by someone who had more money than sense. Remus just kept everything in the other pocket.

It was only October and the weather was unusually warm so Remus was not surprised that Hermione was wearing a dress. It made her look older and more professional as the dark brown material wrapped around her slim frame, contrasting with the light brown of her hair.

'Hello, Remus.' She murmured, almost shyly as she approached.

'Hello,' he smiled, 'shall we?' Remus offered his arm to the girl and she took it, smiling.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the Leaky Cauldron and Remus went straight to the bar to collect the key to their private tea-room.

'You didn't have to do that.' Hermione appeared at his elbow as he paid Tom for the use of the room. 'Or are you embarrassed to be seen with me?'

'I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, Hermione.' He said as cheerfully as he could manage and allowed her to proceed up the stairs ahead of him. 'After you.'

The companionable silence from their walk had disappeared as Remus poured Hermione a cup of tea and handed her the plate of sandwiches.

'Are those jeans new?'

Remus frowned, surprised that she had noticed. But this was Hermione, she had an eye for detail. 'In a manner of speaking.'

He heard her mutter something about his newly acquired designed tastes before taking another bite of chicken and bacon on brown bread.

Remus watched Hermione nervously as she placed her lunch on the little table next to her armchair. 'Remus, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?' She remained friendly yet professional as she re-crossed her legs and folded her hands.

He should have known he wouldn't be able to pull the wool over her eyes. He answered in the same tone as Hermione had used with him, 'I was wondering if your offer was still on the table.'

**Author's Notes:**

I don't know if I quite succeeded portraying the desperation that Remus feels. I've hinted at a few points that he has some money left over as a kind of insurance/reward/compensation from Tonks and the Ministry, but as she was never very rich to begin with Remus is obviously anxious of how long it will last. On top of this, he is currently unemployed and anxious about starting work again, even after the war. So if you missed that, I'm very sorry.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The last week had been one of the strangest of Hermione's life.

_She had returned to her parent's house on Sunday evening only to be greeted by Ron Weasley sitting in her living room drinking tea with her mother and father. She was, however, relieved to find that he had arrived by the front door rather than the fireplace._

'_We'll leave you two to catch up, dear.' Her mother said as she cleared up the dishes. 'Darling?' she nudged her husband with her knee and he jerked awake from where he had been snoring slightly. He left with his wife, looking contrite and Hermione could imagine the chewing out he was going to get for falling asleep when they had a guest._

_Hermione was tracing the slightly chequered pattern of the carpet when Ron spoke. 'Where the bloody hell did you disappear to earlier? Blimey, Herms, you almost gave me a heart attack!'_

'_I went to see Remus.'_

_Ron narrowed his eyes, 'Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid.' He must have noticed her blush as his voice turned panicked, 'Hermione?'_

Which brought her back to now, sitting across from Remus as he calmly asked if her 'offer was still on the table'.

She cleared her throat, feeling her face heat up. 'Of course it is, Remus, you know I don't go back on my word.'

Oh Merlin, was he really saying what she thought he was? Hermione's mind was in turmoil, but she kept her face neutral, the result of much practice, all recent, it was a quality she had needed to acquire for work. Had she really understood the consequences of asking Remus to marry her? Had she considered what this would do to her life?

It didn't matter now, she would keep her word, if that was what Remus wanted.

Remus came to stand before her. 'Hermione, you will never know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me, for us, these last few weeks. I realise what you could be giving up, and I know it's only a formality at this point but...'

Hermione watched as he blushed slightly before he sank down in front of her on one knee. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful (albeit small) square diamond on a gold band.

'Hermione Granger, will you marry me?'

She met his gaze. She could... would do this for Remus, she would keep her word. 'Yes.' She smiled, 'Yes, I will.'

Remus pushed the narrow band onto her finger and Hermione realised that this was the first time she had ever felt his skin against hers. They would have to work on making the pairing look believable, but she realised that Remus had already started that process. No one would expect him to propose to her in public, and Tom could verify that they were here when their marriage became public.

Smiling at Remus, she gently caught his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'Thank you, Hermione. I don't think I can ever say thank you enough.' He smiled, a genuine smile. 'I have a while before I have to pick Teddy up, would you like me to walk you back to work?'

It would make the whole event look more believable, but this wasn't what Hermione considered as she slipped her arm through the arm of her good friend and now fiancé. 'That sounds fantastic.'

*

Ron was perched on her desk when Hermione returned from lunch, feet only just clearing the ground as he swung his legs impatiently. Hermione knew why, she had told him everything that had occurred between Remus and herself that fateful Sunday. He must have heard who she was out to lunch with.

'Hand!' he demanded on seeing her, and Hermione sighed, obediently sticking out her left hand. She had been right. 'So you're going ahead with this insane plan then?'

'Ronald.' Hermione sighed. She bowed her head, she knew it would be hard trying to convince her friends but she hadn't expected to have to deal with the issue this soon.

'I swear, I'm not jealous.' Ron insisted with hands raised in front of him, 'But is this really what you want? Are you honestly happy giving up the chance for a family for a man you barely know?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow, irritated now that he was using the same argument that Remus had. 'I know him well enough, better than anyone else on this earth, I imagine. As for giving up a family, that's complete nonsense, Ronald. There will be plenty of time for that after Remus turns forty-five and we have the marriage annulled.'

Ron looked at her sceptically. 'You have this all planned out, don't you?'

'I may be getting married, but I'm still Hermione, Ron.'

Ron gave her a goofy smile, his mood seeming to change abruptly. 'Married, Merlin.'

'I know.' She said, leaning against the desk beside him. 'Married.'

'Well, congratulations, I guess.' Ron bumped her shoulder lightly. 'Who are you going to tell?'

Shrugging, Hermione answered, 'Not many people. You, Harry, your family, my parents...' She groaned and closed her eyes, 'My parents.'

Ron chuckled, 'You have fun with that.'

*

The afternoon passed quickly. Hermione wrote to Harry and Ginny, having charged Ron with breaking the news to the rest of his family. She wondered idly if maybe she should have done it herself, she certainly had more tact than Ron. Tonight she would have to tell her parents. It was better to get it out of the way quickly. Besides they were bound to notice the new piece of jewellery she was now sporting.

Arriving home before both of the people in question, Hermione decided to make a start on dinner. She really loved cooking, having learnt last summer, in preparation for being on the run. True, the skills hadn't been much use to her when food was scarce but here in her well furnished kitchen with a refrigerator stuffed with food it was easy. Especially when she combined her magical talents with her culinary knowledge.

With a few incantations Hermione had the knives chopping tomatoes, garlic and pepper as she cooked mince in the frying pan and brought a pot of pasta to the boil. Italian beef was on the menu for tonight and as she flicked the radio on with her wand Hermione danced happily around the kitchen, feeling completely at home.

By the time her father's car pulled into the drive the dish was ready and Hermione was just firing knives and forks on the table while simultaneously carrying a jug of water and balancing a bowl of salad.

'Dinner's ready.' She called as she heard the front door open.

'Oh my.' Robert and Jean Granger both looked astonished as they took their seats at the dining table.

Hermione set the plates in front of them immediately. 'Well, dig in.'

'This is fantastic, dear.' Her mother praised as she tried the pasta. 'Really excellent.' They ate in silence for a few more minutes. 'So what do you have to tell us?'

Hermione looked at her mother, shocked. In the year they had spent apart she certainly hadn't lost her instinct of knowing when Hermione was on the verge of admitting something. Hermione didn't know which was a more life changing moment for them, when she admitted that she had turned the neighbour's dog blue or now.

She set down her fork and sighed, playing with the sleeve of her shirt so as to cover her ring. 'I want you to keep an open mind about this until I have finished speaking.' Both parents nodded, but she noticed that her father's face had taken on a concerned look as he, too, abandoned his dinner. 'You know that I'm focused entirely on my career for now, and that's why I didn't return to school, because I wanted to help people.' It came out like a question, her mother nodded in encouragement. She knew where she got her impatience from as her father was silently drumming his fingers off the side of his glass.

Hermione had always found it ironic that Harry was 'just like James, except for the eyes'. She, on the other hand, could have been her mother's doppelganger if not for the eye colour she inherited from her father. Her mother called them toffee, and claimed that the 'sticky' aspects of Robert's nature had been passed directly to their daughter. Things which could be good, but were usually misunderstood: his tendency to give his all until he burnt out, his impatience...

Which wasn't improving as Hermione procrastinated. Her brain was screaming at her, tell them now!

'The Ministry introduced a tax which one of my,' she hesitated, 'my _friends_ couldn't pay. I said I would help him out.'

'If that's the case, dear, the why are you being so jittery?' Jean's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'The tax is on bachelors. We're getting married.' Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the outraged responses.

'Whatever you think is best, Hermione.'

She opened her eyes and stared incredulously at her father. 'What?'

'Yes, Robert. What?'

'It's pardon.' He corrected calmly, 'Hermione's of age to make her own decisions now, love. We can't keep making them for her. I imagine the only reason she's so nervous is because she's worried about our reaction. Am I correct, Hermione?'

'Y-yes.' She cleared her throat. 'Yes, it's only a favour to a friend and it would only be temporary. We're going to have it annulled after a few years.'

It was strange, but the more she explained her situation to other people, the more at home Hermione became with the idea that it was, indeed, a perfectly logical plan. She had thought so from the beginning, anyway, she didn't see why other people couldn't understand her reasoning.

It seemed, however, that her father still had one question to ask. 'So when are we meeting this young man?'

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not entirely happy with the whole telling the parents part, but I couldn't think of any other way to work it out.

Any time a large block of Italicised writing appears it will either be a flashback or a letter/newspaper article, but it should be apparent which it is.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He was engaged for the first time.

To be married again.

This time, to Hermione Granger.

It was surreal.

Telling Andromeda was awful. He had dropped Teddy on her that morning with no explanation and had returned to tell her that, only months after her daughter's death, he was remarrying. The expression of her face had been curiously blank. He had explained the situation to her as best he could and reiterated time and time again that the relationship with Hermione was one of good friends and nothing more, and it was a simple marriage of convenience.

Unlike her two sisters, Andromeda seemed to be one for internalising her anger. She said nothing except to ask him when she would next see her grandson. To which he sheepishly replied 'the night of the wedding'. All in all, the conversation had not been a complete disaster, but he wondered how disappointed in him Dora would have been for hurting her mother like that.

But where Andromeda internalised, Molly Weasley did not. And that was why, on Tuesday evening, dinner was disturbed by the irate matriarch banging the door and demanding entrance. Remus was only surprised it had taken her this long.

'What on _earth_ were you thinking Remus?' She yelled.

'Nice to see you too, Molly.' He grumbled, standing aside to let her in. 'But if you don't mind, my son is still asleep...'

'She's only a child, Remus.' She whispered loudly, the shouting subsiding. If it were only any other circumstances Remus would have found the whole thing hilariously funny.

'No, Molly, she is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions.' Molly opened her mouth in protest, but Remus cut her off. 'Let me finish. However, you are right, to me she is still the child I met aged thirteen but even then if she wanted to do something nothing on this earth could stop her. I don't want this for her.'

'You have a funny way of showing it.' The older woman remarked, folding her arms. 'You proposed to her.'

'I know, but I can't deal with this on my own and I won't take charity.' Remus sighed. 'And then there's Teddy.'

Molly's expression went from enraged to confused in one second flat. 'What about Teddy?'

'Hermione's so good with him.' Remus confided, 'Teddy needs some sort of female influence in his life apart from the odd day with his grandmother.'

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realised that Andromeda wasn't only mad for replacing his wife, but Teddy's mother. She thought that Teddy would grow up thinking of Hermione as his mother and not Nymphadora, his biological mother, the woman who died for his future. But that was an issue that he would have to deal with later.

'You're still taking advantage of her good intentions by agreeing to this ridiculous scheme the two of you have concocted.'

'Remus isn't taking advantage of anything.'

Remus whirled round, Hermione was standing in the open doorway. She should be cold in her t-shirt and jeans but her cheeks were flushed red. How much exactly had she heard?

'Hermione, dear, it's just that you're so young...'

'Yes, yes, we know and Remus is so old.' She shot him a smirk, regaining her confidence. 'You're not going to change our minds, Molly.' She took four steps and stood by his side. 'We would still be honoured if you came to the wedding.'

Remus marvelled as that one sentence had Molly flustering. Hermione clearly was a very talented young woman.

'Of course, that is to say... oh, Hermione, that was never in question. Of course, we'll be there if this _is_ what you really want?'

Remus felt a small, cool hand enclose his own. A simple show of solidarity that he would have to get used to. 'It is.' Those two little words ended the argument and Molly left as suddenly as she had arrived.

'Thank-you.' He said, squeezing her hand and smiling. She really was something else, this girl. She was staring after Molly, even though Remus knew her to be gone, and had gone from embarrassed to confident and back to embarrassed again before he could so much a blink.

'I told my parents.' She said, still avoiding looking at him. Her cheeks once again flushed a dark red.

'I see.' Remus let go of her hand, instead holding her shoulders and forcing her to face him. He looked her square in the eyes. 'And?'

'They're fine with it.'

Remus narrowed his eyes. 'Are you being serious?'

Hermione scoffed. 'Of course I am Remus. Now I know you wanted this wedding as soon as possible, so the minister said he had an opening this weekend if you wanted it. He doesn't normally do weddings on a Sabbath, but I told him I was very busy with work so...'

'Wait, just... hang on a second.' Remus was flabbergasted. 'They're fine? Did you tell them who I was?'

'Well, yes, but they couldn't say anything. My father is ten years older than my mother, you know.' As always, Hermione retained an air of the factual. 'So Sunday, get it out of the way before the next full moon?'

'F-fine,' he stuttered, 'but don't you think we should talk about this?'

Hermione blushed and looked down, 'I didn't think you would _want_ to talk about this.'

Just like that, Remus felt bad, she had been putting him first again. 'I appreciate it, but could you check with me the next time you decide to avoid a subject for my own good?'

He watched as she lifted her eyes and smiled. 'Alright. Well I actually came round to go over some plans, but I thought you wouldn't feel up to it after Molly.'

Remus chuckled and went to make some tea. If he knew Hermione at all, she would have this all planned out and, providing he didn't hate any of her plans, all he would have to do was listen, nod and smile.

As it was, Remus found that she had everything planned but 'everything' wasn't very much considering that it was going to be a small wedding. They agreed not to have a wedding reception and they wouldn't take a honeymoon, none of their friends would have expected it anyway and so the half-hour inside the muggle church was to be the only event of the day.

It was all sorted and Hermione let relatively early, needing to be up for work the next day. She was to start bringing her belongings over the next evening when Remus had cleared out the spare bedroom.

It was only when he stopped before going to sleep that night that it really hit him.

He was getting married in five days.

**Author's Notes:**

No dwelling on wedding plans, as both characters would want this just sorted as quickly as possible, however, the next few chapters will contains bits and pieces in order to introduce different elements of the story around the almost dreaded wedding.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Three days?'

'Um-hm.'

'_Three_ days?'

'Yes, Ginny.'

'Three _days_?'

'Oh for goodness sake, Ginerva, it doesn't matter how you say it, it's still the same.' Hermione snapped, returning her gaze to the mirror. While Ginny looked fantastic in her purple, knee length dress, Hermione felt like a cotton ball.

'It's too... flumfy.' She sighed.

'That's not a word, you know.' Ginny was twirling back and forth in her dress oblivious to Hermione's pained expression.

'Do you want to go back to class, or are you going to be helpful?' Hermione crossed her arms and met the younger girl's gaze in the mirror.

Ginny sighed, 'You're right, it's awful.' She scanned through the rack closest to them and picked out yet another dress. Number thirteen, Hermione had been counting. 'Try this one.'

She pulled the curtain across the changing cubicle, listening to Ginny mutter about how fussy she was. Hermione gritted her teeth. She wasn't trying on any more dresses as long as this one wasn't hideous.

It wasn't. This was the dress.

Ginny approved and the girls got changed before Hermione paid for both dresses and walked with Ginny back to Hogwarts.

'Are you nervous?'

Throwing her friend a confused look, Hermione asked 'About what?'

Ginny shrugged, keeping up her pace. 'Being married.'

'Not really, it's more of a business deal than a marriage.'

'Will you be happy...'

'Yes.' Hermione snapped tersely. 'Sorry.'

'We just want you to be happy, 'Mione, all of us.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'I know.'

*

Remus didn't know she had taken the day off so Hermione appeared on his doorstep for dinner, like they had agreed, with a couple of trunks of her belongings. Her mother hadn't been happy that she was declining dinner at home, as she would be moving out in a few days. Her mother wasn't happy about that either. She had lied to Remus.

Her parents both accepted her marriage, but only because it would be hypocritical for them not to. Her mother had been an intern with her father's practice when they met. She was ten years younger than him. Hermione knew that both of them only wanted her to be happy, but they were both finding it hard to see their daughter enter a marriage of convenience.

She hadn't told Remus, she didn't see the need to. Her parents weren't going to stop her; therefore there was no reason for them to worry.

The door opened as she trailed the three suitcases up the path to the door. Hermione could get used to living in the country, but the walk down the lane from the apparition point was killing her. She groaned and flopped down onto the sofa, leaving Remus to bring them in.

She heard Remus muttering. 'Dear Merlin, these are heavy.' Hermione sniggered and dragged herself up to see the little boy who was calling for her attention.

'Hi, buddy.' She said, lifting Teddy out of his highchair. Remus had obviously just finished feeding him dinner and the boy appeared to be in a good mood, his hair flashing between bright orange and pea green. 'I haven't seen you in _ages_. I missed you.'

As weird as it was, sitting down at the bar with Remus and Teddy, Hermione already felt like she was home.

*

Hermione thought that Remus seemed surprised at how much she had brought with her. The previously empty guest bedroom was now full of her effects.

The first thing she had done was to pull out the tin of paint and enchant the new brushes to cover the walls in a light blue. The old and faded olive green carpet had been pulled up and replaced with a new, thicker cream that Hermione had picked out that afternoon.

Remus had said about redecorating the room at some stage, but she doubted he had expected her to bring as much from home today as she had. The pine bookshelves, dresser, wardrobe and bed were already in place and refilled with her clothes, books and personal effects.

'It looks like you've thought of everything.' Remus had commented. Hermione had proceeded to pass him her toothbrush for the bathroom.

In truth, she still had some belongings at home. A few outfits for work, some reports that she was working on, everything she would need for the wedding, but it just made more sense for everything to be here.

It was past midnight by the time Hermione finished unpacking and returned home. Two days to go.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for a description of Hermione's dress, as I know exactly when I'm going to describe it, and it won't be when you expect.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

His wedding was in two days and Remus didn't have anything to wear. The only pair of dress robes he owned had last been worn when he married Nymphadora, it wouldn't be right to wear them again now. Could he even have worn them anyway, it was a muggle wedding after all. But then if Nymphadora had lived he wouldn't be marrying Hermione, therefore he wouldn't need a suit and therefore...

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands, watching Teddy snoozing quite contentedly on the sofa. Where would he even go to buy a suit, how much would it cost him? Remus was pondering this very issue when there was a sharp knocking at his door.

'Hullo, Remus.' Ron greeted him with an easy smile, but on his left Harry looked rather sheepish.

'Harry, Ron, what are you doing here?'

Harry scratched the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. 'Well, see, we thought you might need some stuff, for the wedding.'

'Dress robes and the like.' Ron explained. 'So we're here to take you shopping.'

Shopping, terrific. Especially when you have to bring your child with you.

*

If Remus had known the torture that Hermione felt at dress shopping with Ginny he wouldn't have been complaining about having to take off his third hideous suit.

Harry was holding Teddy, who was being reasonably quiet, and Ron was passing each suit under the cubicle door in the robe shop in Diagon Alley. He had been surprised that they sold suits, but apparently muggle fashion was now in vogue after the war. Harry still looked uncomfortable, and as he pulled on his fourth tuxedo, Remus was glad it was Ron he was conversing with.

'Better.'

'Better as in good or..?'

'Or.'

'Well, let's see then, mate.'

Remus opened the door and spread his arms. This suit was simple, unlike those he had tried on before. The black tuxedo and jacket was broken up by a cravat in what Ron had told him was the same purple as Ginny's bridesmaid's dress.

'I still feel like a penguin.'

'You still look like a penguin.' Ron commented cheerfully. Remus rolled his eyes. 'But, if it's any consolation, I think 'Mione will like it.'

Harry was over at the window with Teddy, just out of earshot. 'Ron, why is Harry so distant today?'

It was Ron's turn to look uncomfortable. 'He's trying to be okay with the whole situation, but he doesn't want Hermione to waste her life.' Remus shuffled, feeling hot under the collar, he didn't want that either. 'Anyway, from what I gathered, my sister gave him a good chewing out. Said that Hermione's a big girl and he should respect her decisions.'

'Your sister's a very brave young woman.' He muttered. Ron shrugged and told him to and get changed.

To his great surprise Remus didn't have to pay for his new suit. Harry had already handed over the cash while he was getting changed, and Remus thought that it was his way of saying that he was trying to get used to the strange set of circumstances they now found themselves in.

This was also what may have made Harry ask the question. 'So, are you having a bachelor party?'

Remus choked on his coffee as they sat outside one of the new cafes in the street. 'No, why?'

Harry made an attempt at a smile. 'Just wondering, you don't have a best man to sort it out so...'

'Damn, I forgot.' Remus muttered.

'It's alright,' Ron said breezily, waving his hand. 'I'm sure Harry'll stand in for you.'

'Would you?' Remus asked.

'I wasn't implying that it should be me, guys, I was merely pointing out that he didn't have one.'

'I know but I wouldn't want it to be anyone else Harry, please.' Remus implored. 'I know you don't agree with this marriage, but if nothing else it would show Hermione that you're supporting her anyway. And Ginny's even the maid of honour. Please, Harry?'

Harry coughed delicately, 'Yeah, alright then.' Remus clasped his shoulder gratefully.

'So then, what _are_ you doing tomorrow night?'

*

What Remus was doing the night before his wedding was, in his opinion, terribly boring. He had tidied the house, given Teddy his bath and packed his bag for Andromeda's house, and, finally, he had poured himself a mug of tea and settled down on the sofa with a good book.

He couldn't help but be nervous about the day ahead, although he knew that he had nothing really to be nervous about. But as he tried to engage with his book, Remus found himself thinking more and more about Nympahdora.

He eventually gave up and threw the book onto the coffee table. He proceeded into his bedroom and pulled a box out from under his bed. He stared at the contents, a compact mirror, a badge, a lone earring, things he would never need again but hadn't the heart to throw away. The room was still full of her things. He had never emptied the wardrobe, never taken her books off the shelves, never picked up her favourite necklace from when she had left it on the nightstand.

He fell asleep that night surrounded by reminders of his late wife. In the morning, he felt guilty.

**Author's Notes:**

I really agonised over my portrayal of Harry and Ron here as such opposites, but I wanted to give the impression that Ron would go with the flow and Harry would be more likely to brood over things, as has always been the way in JKR's books.

I also really wanted to give the impression that Remus is still very much in love with Nymphadora and always will be, but the fact that he feels guilty means that he realises at some point he has to move on. We just don't know how long it will take him to get there.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Wakey-wakey, rise and shine!'

Ginerva Weasley was a dead woman. It was only eight o'clock and the wedding wasn't until four o'clock this afternoon.

The wedding.

Hermione sat up immediately. Her head spun and she felt nauseous, she was getting married today. She had to get up, have breakfast, shower, shave her legs, do her hair...

'Stop it.' Ginny said sternly. 'I know what you're thinking, stop panicking. Just get up and we'll get you some breakfast.'

*

By the time she made it downstairs for breakfast, Hermione noted that Ginny's makeshift bed in the living room had been tidied away and her mother and father were already in the kitchen making French toast.

By the time she had finished her breakfast, Ginny was already out of the shower. It seemed as though Hermione was two steps behind everyone else this morning.

After she eventually did shower, Hermione was forced into the kitchen to eat yet another round of food which she didn't particularly feel like.

Harry arrived to pick up all that remained of Hermione's things and deliver them to her new home as Ginny was starting work on Hermione's hair.

After hair it was makeup. Hermione looked at the clock, she only had an hour left.

Through the whole process Ginny had been oddly silent. Hermione's mother, too, had hardly said a word. But now both of the waited expectantly with Robert in the living room to see Hermione.

*

The car ride to the church was not what Hermione had been expecting at all. She hadn't wanted to pay for anything fancy, but now Hermione wished she was riding in something other than her father's _Hyundai_.

As they pulled up to the church, Hermione felt her stomach churning. Instead, she chose to focus on the building, the architecture. It was red brick building, with a white stone front lobby, sticking out in a semi-circle. Along the sides of the building ran two rows of trees, the leaves just turning to autumn hues. That was where the wedding photos would be taken, a concession to Hermione's parents as they wouldn't have a wedding reception to remember.

Her father had parked the car and Ginny was attempting to hustle Hermione into the side room where they would wait for the service to begin. Hermione's palms were sweating. She knew that everyone important to her was in this building, waiting to see her get married.

Her father finally popped his head around the door. 'They're ready for you, Hermione.'

She nodded, taking her appearance in one more time in the mirror. She closed her eyes and took her father's arm as he led her out to the church.

'Daddy,' she said, hesitantly, 'thank-you.'

Robert Granger was a man of few words. He smiled as the pianist started to play.

_Pachabel's Cannon in D_. Hermione took her first step. She looked up through her veil and saw all of her friends waiting. She saw Ginny and Ron smiling at her. She saw Harry holding little Teddy as he looked about him in obvious confusion, his hair a dark blonde today, almost the same colour as his father's. She saw Remus standing at the altar.

And she knew why she was here. The nerves dissipated as she smiled at him.

As she walked beside her father, Hermione took in Remus's appearance more fully. The effects of the moon had not yet started to pull at his body, and he looked younger now than at other times of the month. The suit he was wearing emphasised his slender build and long legs, while the purple cravat somehow brought the sandy tone of his hair and the amber of his eyes into balance. There was no denying that her fiancé was handsome. And in a few short moments he would be her husband.

The service itself flew by Hermione as she repeated the minister's words. She felt Remus give her hand a gentle squeeze as he placed the simple gold band on her finger. It was only when the cheesiest line of the ceremony was uttered that Hermione realised she had not brought it into her plan.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

**Author's Notes:**

My defence for Hermione not remembering about the kiss is that, first of all, she has a lot on her mind and, secondly, it isn't actually part of the official marriage ceremony and never has been, it is a complete Hollywood invention! Some churches, however, have started to include in now and so Hermione obviously just forgot to ask if it was included or not. Also, it has been hinted that Hermione went to church when she was younger.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Remus felt his eyes widen, they hadn't considered this. While all of the guests knew the real reason for this wedding, the minster did not. And from what he had heard Ron say earlier, it hadn't been easier for him to agree to the marriage. Apparently he had know Hermione since she was young, but he didn't agree with idea of her marrying someone so much older than herself. Twice her age.

And now he had to kiss her, because he was supposed to love her. In a way, he did love 

, but he wasn't in love with her. She was eyeing him carefully, her eyes seeming to question whether he wanted to do this, and he tried to smile in a reassuring manner.

Remus took both of her hands in his and lowered his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes closed as they connected, a brief kiss between friends. She smiled gently as he pulled away.

There was cheering in the audience, and Remus did he best to smile at his friends. After all, there wasn't many of them there, the wedding party consisted of only Hermione's parents and Harry and the Weasley family. Quieter, more believable, Hermione had said.

They were being swept outside by Hermione's parents for the photographs under the trees. This was something he hadn't had with Nymphadora, they had eloped so quickly that they hadn't thought about it. In a way he was glad, it was had enough with all the other reminders of her in the house.

'Remus?' Hermione was looking up at him with concern. 'Are you alright?'

He smiled as best he could, 'Yes, I'm fine, Hermione.'

She smiled at him, 'Then smile please.'

He looked back at the cameras being pointed his direction by Jean and Molly. It was easy to smile as his mind replayed the memory of the girl beside him washing dishes in his kitchen, humming along to old music and swaying gently from side to side. She was always telling him to smile, maybe he needed to listen to his wife more.

His wife. His smile faltered for only a second before he forced another one onto his face. Only a few more minutes of this, then they could go home.

*

By the time Remus had boiled the kettle, Hermione had already changed out of her wedding dress and into her jeans and t-shirt. She was sitting in front of the fire, with papers fanned out all around her. Remus vaguely remembered her saying something about a report due on Monday and so he passed her the mug of tea and picked up his own book.

He became aware of a strange choking noise and realised that Hermione had set her tea down. '_The Chronicles of Narnia_?' She asked incredulously. 'It's a muggle book.'

'Yes, well the wizarding world isn't exactly known for its fiction writers.' Remus stated, a little defensively. He turned his attention back to the book; it had been a long time since he had sat down to read. He hadn't had time, but with Teddy stayed at his grandmother's for tonight it provided him with a golden opportunity. Especially seeing as he would have to start looking for a job soon, he couldn't expect for Hermione to pay for everything.

'I didn't know you liked muggle literature.' She commented, flicking idly through the pages of her report.

Remus chuckled, 'You haven't looked at the bookshelves very closely have you?'

Only Hermione would look horrified at such an oversight and Remus observed as she pulled herself off the ground and walked over to the shelves. 'Bennett, Faulks, Golding, James, Orwell, Pirandello, Sparks, Shakespeare, Tolkien, Wilde.' She seemed impressed as she perused the muggle fiction shelf of his bookcase. 'I knew you were intelligent, Remus, but I would never have guessed you were this well read.'

He simply shrugged and watched as Hermione pulled his copy of _The Return of the King _off the shelf, flicking to a specific page and settling down to read. 'The report can wait,' he heard her mutter as she took a sip of her tea and tucked he legs beneath her. Remus turned back to his own book.

*

It wasn't until he started to feel a chill that Remus realised he had been asleep. The fire had all but died out and Hermione was curled up in the armchair, the book lying open on the floor.

He stood and stretched, wishing that he had followed her lead earlier and changed into more comfortable clothes rather than remaining in his suit.

The girl shivered as the fire died out and Remus stopped. She looked light enough, and as he placed an arm under her legs she came out of the chair easily. He carried her into the spare room, nudging the door open with his foot. Remus could easily have levitated her into bed but that would have woken her up, and Hermione deserved her sleep after everything today.

Remus smiled as he pulled the blankets over her. It was a very rare sight to see Hermione so relaxed, when she was awake her brow was always furrowed in concentration at one thing or another. Now she exuded complete peace, sighing gently as she turned in her sleep.

The book she had been reading lay on the floor, and Remus couldn't go to bed knowing it was there. That tendency of his to have everything in order all the time had driven Nymphadora up the walls, but still he had always insisted. A place for everything and everything in its place.

He was about to simply banish the book back to its shelf when Remus noticed that the corner of the page had been folded over. He lit his wand tip and lowered it to the pages. He knew that it was he who had marked this page, many years ago now at the start of the first war. The words gave him hope.

_Though here at journey's end I lie,_

_in darkness buried deep,_

_beyond all towers strong and high,_

_beyond all mountains steep,_

_above all shadows rides the Sun_

_and Stars forever dwell:_

_I will not say the Day is done,_

_nor bid the Stars farewell._

It was curious that Hermione should turn to the same words now as he had when he was her age but Remus passed it off as coincidence, after all it was a very famous passage.

He fell asleep that night, the words replaying in his head, _above all shadows rides the Sun_. For the second time in his life Remus fervently hoped that Tolkien was right.

**Author's Notes:**

The poem belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and can be found on page 888 of _The Lord of the Rings _combined volume. It is also replicated in full below.

_In Western land beneath the Sun_

_the flowers may rise in Spring,_

_the trees may bud, the waters run,_

_the merry finches sing._

_Or maybe 'tis a cloudless night_

_and swaying beeches bear_

_the Elven-stars as jewels white_

_amid their branching hair._

_Though here at journey's end I lie,_

_in darkness buried deep,_

_beyond all towers strong and high,_

_beyond all mountains steep,_

_above all shadows rides the Sun_

_and Stars forever dwell:_

_I will not say the Day is done,_

_nor bid the Stars farewell._

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The first day of their marriage passed rather quickly. Hermione was up and dressed for work by the time Remus had tea and toast on the table for both of them. She thanked him, reminded him to get a pint of milk when he went to get Teddy and left for work.

She arrived at her desk at 8:58 and set out her papers for the morning, last minute planning for her meetings this afternoon. These meetings were important, but very secretive. She was to meet with those in the muggle cabinet who were aware of the war and discuss how the two communities could work together in future to rebuild and create stronger coalitions. It was a heavy burden, but someone had to do the job and it might as well be someone who was prepared for it. Hermione had spent the last few weeks compiling reports, statistics and statements and she spent the morning in her office going over her notes one last time, as well as drafting a list of questions for those she would be meeting with.

Walking alongside Kingsley to the floo gates, she passed him his copy of the notes silently. Hermione was relatively sure that the meeting would go well, but it didn't stop her heart pounding. After all it was the Prime Minster she was meeting.

*

Hermione needn't have been worried, as the meeting passed without a glitch. Hermione's diligence and excellent reports made up for lack of experience and Kingsley's charm and eloquence earned him the respect of Britain's best known politicians. They left with promises for more future cooperation and another meeting in a month's time.

'You did well, Hermione.' Kingsley praised her as they headed to the front desk to clock out for the day.

'Thank-you, Minister.' She smiled, 'I think we're well on the way to progress.'

The older wizard smiled mischievously, light catching off his gold tooth. 'That ring is lovely on you.'

'I didn't think anyone would notice,' she whispered.

'Well, there will be many disappointed young men when word gets out.' He teased, but suddenly his tone changed, 'These are changing times, Hermione, but even so, people won't look kindly on you for marrying a werewolf.'

Hermione stopped walking abruptly, looking shocked. 'How did you... I mean... What...?'

'My office received a letter from Remus this morning, along with a copy of your marriage certificate.' He explained, 'Congratulations, Mrs Lupin.' He tapped his clock on the wall beside the entrance to indicate that he was off work, Hermione followed suit and followed Kingsley to the apparition point outside of the front doors, still slightly stunned that he knew.

She shook her head, trying to get out of the daze as the door narrowly missed hitting her. Hermione was just about to leave when Kingsley made one last comment. 'Actually, I think you might be perfect for each other.' She smiled weakly and waved goodbye as quickly as she was able.

*

The smell of tomatoes and chicken filled her nose as Hermione opened the door to her new home. All the times she had been here recently, she had never seen Remus cook, the thought made her smile.

'Honey, I'm home,' she snickered as she hung her cloak on the peg by the door. Remus smiled softly and tapped the oven with his wand. 'What's for dinner?'

'Chicken casserole and baby potatoes.' He said, 'Is that alright? I forgot to ask about your preferences before you left this morning.'

'That sounds fantastic, Remus.' Hermione muttered distractedly, trying to cajole Teddy into taking another bite of his own dinner. His hair had been red when she had entered the house, but was slowly turning the same green as his peas. 'See, they're yummy,' she coaxed, popping a pea into her own mouth while Teddy's yellow eyes watched curiously.

'Well, hopefully this is too.' Remus placed a plate in front of her. 'How was work?' He asked politely, taking a bite of his chicken.

'Good,' Hermione answered, cutting into her potatoes, 'the meeting in Downing Street went well, I've been assigned to the liaison office permanently.'

'In what capacity?' Remus asked between mouthfuls.

Hermione flushed, 'Um... Head of Department.'

The older man smiled, 'Kingsley hinted as much, said you would probably have something to celebrate by the time you got home tonight.'

That reminded her of something, 'He mentioned that you had sent him the certificate.'

'Well, as we're both so law-abiding, it made sense to send it right away, make it look like we have nothing to hide.'

'We haven't really got anything to hide.' Hermione looked back to her food, suddenly and inexplicably uncomfortable, 'This is fantastic, Remus, I didn't know you could cook.'

'Only simple things, nothing fancy.' He lifted his plate and set it on the counter next to the sink. 'I'm going to put Teddy into bed. Leave the dishes and I'll finish them later.'

'Don't be silly.' Hermione chided, 'I'm not a guest here anymore and I'm perfectly capable of sorting out the dishes.' Remus smiled tightly and pulled Teddy out of his chair.

As she waved her wand over the dishes a few minutes later Hermione smiled, looking around her new home. She could get used to this life; Remus was certainly easy to live with

**Author's Notes:**

Does anyone else just think Remus would be an amazing cook or is it just me? I always thought he'd be good at things like that.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

'How's the job-hunt going?' The soft voice startled Remus and he quivered precariously on his stool.

'Not well,' he answered honestly, folding his _Prophet_. 'I didn't hear you come in.'

Hermione shrugged, 'I guess you were absorbed.'

'Sorry I haven't dinner started.'

He heard an exasperated sigh, as Hermione pulled a packet of bacon and some peppers out of the refrigerator. 'It's fine, Remus. You've made dinner every other day since I moved in. I'd say it my turn for the next ten days.'

She had a point. He settled down on the sofa, 'Are you sure you don't want a..?'

'No, Remus.' She said sternly, swiping at the strands of hair falling into her eyes. 'Read your paper like a good boy.'

He was taken aback by her tone until he caught her eye and the girl stuck her tongue out at him. He turned his attention back to the job section of the newspaper. Dragon keeper, bar man at the _Leaky_, cleaner at Gringotts...

*

After dinner Remus returned to his job hunt, whilst Hermione lay on her stomach in front of the fire, surrounded by papers. This was the pattern they had fallen into easily over the last week as they listened for Teddy going off to sleep. If he fussed, Remus would get up and see to him before but mostly their evenings were spent in front of the fire. However, the amiable silence never lasted long before Remus found himself being engaged in some debate about the war, the ministry, new policies or jobs, always jobs. Hermione was relentless, but her persistence was somewhat paradoxical, as every job he described to her from the paper was met with the same response.

Like tonight, she had been scribbling furiously on some report or another for over an hour before she offered to make a cup of tea.

'Any luck?' She asked, handing him a mug.

'There's a job going in the new bookshop... a galleon an hour, eight hours a week.'

'A galleon an hour?' Remus didn't need to look up from his tea to known that the brunette was rolling her eyes. 'That's nothing, Remus. You could get a job in the ministry or something, write to Kingsley and see if there's anything open.'

'But there might not be any jobs there for a while.' He explained, looking over the top of his paper at her. 'I can't expect you to pay for everything, Hermione.'

'It's hardly _everything_.' She said, stirring milk and sugar into her tea. 'I mean, you don't have a mortgage because the house was left to you by your parents and you have the war-widows-and-widowers fund money to look after Teddy. Really all I'll be spending money on is food and some occasional bits and pieces.' Her eyes looked over his scruffy jeans and jumper. 'Speaking of which, we need to get you some new clothes for interviews if you're looking for a job.'

Remus grimaced, 'I'm not letting you buy me clothes.'

'Well, that's a bit of bad, because I'm pretty sure I could guess your size and get them anyway.' She smiled, '30:34 trouser and small shirt?'

'Medium,' he corrected quietly.

'I thought you had filled out a bit, in a good way, obviously.'

They sat in silence until Hermione brought up the subject Remus had been skirting around for days.

'So, the full moon is in two days.' Remus looked up and met her eyes, she was meeting his gaze confidently. He wasn't getting out of having this conversation.

'Yes, you should really contact you parents and tell them you're coming to stay. I've already talked to Andromeda about taking Teddy.'

'What?' The girl looked genuinely confused. 'But you're on Wolfsbane, aren't you?'

'Well, yes, but I still don't want either of you anywhere near me when I transform.'

'Near you, as in you'll be transforming here?' Hermione asked, and then Remus saw her expression shift, alarm entering her voice, 'The basement?'

'Yes, which is why you can't be here, just in case anything goes wrong.' He explained, pulling a hand through his hair. 'I know it's an inconvenience to you but I'd rather not have to worry about you being here, Hermione.'

'But...'

He placed his hands on her shoulders gently. 'No buts. Please, for me?'

He watched Hermione close her eyes briefly, biting her lower lip. Finally, she looked up at him with conflicted eyes and nodded slowly.

'I'm not happy about it.' She warned, before lifting their empty mugs and leaving his side. Remus sighed; he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the end of this issue.

*

Lunch between the two was strained that Saturday. The few days that Hermione had had off since they got married had been spent working in the living room, chatting to Remus as he read and helping to look after Teddy. Today Remus could sense something different. It was strange, because she had always claimed that the fact that he was a werewolf didn't bother her, and Remus had always taken Hermione at her word, but today there was no denying the change in her attitude.

She stood at the door with her overnight bag, and Remus could feel her eyes on him as he gathered Teddy's bag. He wanted to say something, to try and ease the tension of the last few days, but no words came.

He simply smiled tightly as she warned him to be careful and apaparated out.

He was in for a long night.

**Author's Notes:**

Hermione doesn't like being told what to do anymore, and so that's the reason why she is annoyed with Remus, she doesn't want to be seen as a child anymore.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was torture, she couldn't sleep. Her mother and father had been happy to let her stay with them while Remus was 'away on business' but Hermione found herself pacing the floor of her old room. She fluctuated between worry for Remus and anger that he had sent her away when she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

Flopping down onto the bed yet again Hermione accepted that she wasn't getting any sleep. She pulled the research for her next report out of her bag to try and take her mind off things.

It didn't work.

She grabbed the book she had brought from her bag, but she couldn't focus on the words.

She pulled out her wand and conjured the little yellow birds that she was now famed for among her two male friends.

At half past five in the morning the worry finally won out.

*

The house was completely silent when she returned home, but the moon had set long ago and Remus would definitely be back in human form. Hermione felt as though she was trespassing as she walked through his bedroom, but it was the only way to get into the basement. She tried not to pry but she couldn't help but notice little reminders of Tonks everywhere, she focused on trying to find the door, it wasn't hard to find, a slightly differently coloured panel on the back wall.

The stairs led down into the dark. The raw stone walls echoed the sound of her soft footfalls on the stairs, made of a similar stone. If it was in any other situation, Hermione would have found the whole thing cliché and comical. As it was, she was horrified that this dark, cold room was where Remus had spent one night a month. The room appeared to be completely empty, no furniture no chairs and no Remus. Hermione began to panic, but a voice in her head told her that there were no windows and the door through which she had entered was warded with strong charms. A movement in the corner of the room made her jump, and she drew her wand.

Remus lay on the floor, covered from the waist down with an old blanket. Hermione tried her best not to blush as she knelt beside him and touched his shoulder gently.

'Remus, wake up.'

Amber eyes flickered open and struggled to focus on her face. ''Mione?' He rasped.

'Yes, can you walk?' She offered him a hand to get up, and Remus stood with a grunt, holding his blanket in place around his waist.

Hermione flushed, placing an arm around his waist as he swayed dangerously. She was suddenly glad of the dark.

The trek up the stairs took twice as long as it would have done otherwise, but by the time Hermione had deposited Remus on the bed she realised why. His eyes were threatening to close again, and he was stifling yawns. She drew the covers over him, hoping he wouldn't think she was patronising him, but she realised that Remus was probably too out of it to care much anyway. By the time she had come to this conclusion, he was already asleep.

As she made her way into the kitchen Hermione's stomach growled loudly. She wasn't sure what there was in the way of breakfast but, after discovering flour, eggs and milk, decided that pancakes were in order. It made her feel younger, remembering how her father would make pancakes for them every Sunday morning. If only they had orange juice in the house.

The pancakes were flipped out of the pan and on plates when there was a loud groan from the bedroom, quickly followed by a crash and a door banging open.

Hermione jumped and whirled around only to be faced with Remus brandishing a wand at her.

He immediately looked sheepish. 'I thought... I mean... you're not supposed to be here.'

Hermione shrugged. 'I came back early.' She was both relieved and surprised that Remus had somehow managed to change into tracksuit bottoms somewhere in the last half hour.

'You... You brought me upstairs?' Remus asked, his eyes wide.

'Yes.'

Something shifted in his expression, and he was suddenly furious. He advanced towards her, and if Hermione didn't know him better she would have been terrified. 'You weren't supposed to be here, Hermione.'

His tone of voice made her drop her eyes to the floor, cheeks flushed and eyes beginning to water. 'I know but...'

'What if something had happened to you?' He demanded, shaking her shoulders none too gently.

'Well I'm so _sorry_ that I was _worried_ about you.' Hermione snapped, meeting his gaze.

'You should have...'

'Don't interrupt me!' She fumed. 'You sent me away, like... like a child! I am nineteen years old, Remus, I can look after myself.'

'I didn't think...'

'No, you didn't.' Closing her eyes, she could hear the defeat in her own voice. Tears pricked further beneath her eyelids and she was a Nargle's aunt if she could work out why his opinion of her as a child bothered her as much as it did.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her back as Remus pulled her towards him. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered, 'you've done so much for us but I couldn't live with myself if you were injured.'

'I know,' she breathed, stepping back lightly. 'How about some breakfast? I'm sure you're starving.'

'That sounds good.' Remus smiled lightly at her.

Sitting down to tea and pancakes, Hermione admitted this was not the way she had imagined a first fight with her husband.

**Author's Notes:**

This is actually how fights always end between me and my boyfriend. Neither of us likes confrontation because we end up yelling at each other and then feeling unbelievably crap about the whole thing. So usually we yell, apologise and then completely change the subject. I thought it worked rather nicely for these two.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After breakfast Remus had retired to his room for another nap. He knew Teddy was due back any time now, but Hermione had assured him that she would greet Andromeda. After their fight, he avoided confrontation with her and agreed.

Nevertheless, he snapped awake when he heard the knock on the door. He glanced quickly at the clock on his bedside table, only an hour had passed. He lay and listened to the conversation in the next room.

'Oh, Hermione.' Andromeda's voice revealed her shock.

'Remus is still resting,' Hermione's low voice answered, 'but you're welcome to come in for some tea if you'd like.'

'Yes, well, only for a minute.'

Teddy squeaked happily, and Remus heard the jingle of the mobile in his playpen. The kettle was boiling, and he heard the scrape of mugs against the wooden boards, accompanied by Hermione's inquiry about milk and sugar. Even though the full moon was over, his senses were still more acute than any human's. Andromeda took milk but no sugar, the smell of her tea confirmed it.

'I'm not going to beat around the bush, here.' Andromeda stated. 'What are your intentions towards my family?'

He could imagine Hermione face as she set the mug of tea on her lap and faced the older woman. 'Just what Remus has undoubtedly told you, he needs my help to avoid this tax.'

'And that's it?'

'I love Remus and Teddy very much,' came her answer, honesty lacing her voice, 'the same way I loved you daughter. I'm not trying to replace her, Andromeda.'

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had passed his former mother-in-law's test. He feel back into sleep and didn't hear her leave soon after.

*

It had been over a week since the full moon and on Sunday evening Hermione lay on the rug by the fire surrounded by pictures, papers and empty mugs.

Obviously unaware that Remus had entered the room, she buried her head in her outstretched arms and groaned. 'My week's gonna suck.'

Remus chuckled and she looked up, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. 'Why's that?'

'It's the trials. I've been called as a character witness for Draco Malfoy.' She said, straightening her shirt. 'And that's on top of all the _other_ meetings I have this week.'

He sat beside her on the floor, glancing over some of the papers. 'Really?'

'Yes, strange, I know.' 'The boy hates me.' She smiled lightly, taking her papers back from Remus

'Boy? He's your age, Hermione.'

She laughed, shifting her papers into a pile. 'Oh Remus, when have I _ever_ been like anyone my age?'

'Well, you are the youngest ever head of department in the Ministry, I suppose.' He joked lightly but inside Remus squirmed uncomfortably, unwilling to admit that the more he spent time with her, the less he remembered that the young woman by his side was approximately half his age.

Especially since the day after the full moon.

*

_He woke up in his bed. He didn't recall how he got here. Noises came from the kitchen. He leapt out of bed and charmed on the first trousers to hand. He drew his wand._

_Only to be met by a very startled looking Hermione._

His reaction to her wasn't what it should have been, but the after-effects of the moon played on his emotions. He now looked back on that exchange with shame.

_Shock. 'I thought... I mean... you're not supposed to be here.'_

'_I came back early.'_

_Confusion. 'You... You brought me upstairs?' Remus asked, his eyes wide._

'_Yes.'_

_Anger. 'You weren't supposed to be here, Hermione.'_

'_I know but...'_

_Fury. 'What if something had happened to you?'_

'_Well I'm so _sorry_ that I was _worried_ about you.' He couldn't miss the bitter tone._

'_You should have...'_

'_Don't interrupt me! You sent me away, like... like a child! I am nineteen years old, Remus, I can look after myself.'_

_Remus registered, shocked once more, that no woman had ever talked addressed him in such a manner in his life. Not even Nymphadora. He imagined they had all been too shocked by his rare moments of coarseness with them. But even as he stood with his hands gripping her shoulders roughly, Hermione, his now grown-up former student actually shouted at him._

'_I didn't think...'_

'_No, you didn't.' She looked ashamed of her previous outburst, even though Remus realised that he had deserved it._

_He did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into his arms. As he muttered apologies into her hair, Remus vowed to treat Hermione as she wanted. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for her child-like innocence and her complete selflessness, but if this was what she wanted in what he perceived as her otherwise miserable marriage it was what he would strive to give her._

**Author's Notes:**

Another flashback here. I think it's the first time I've shown the one episode from both points of view, but I'm hoping you'll all realise that means this moment was particularly important in their relationship.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

'And so, how would you say the defendant looked that day?'

Hermione closed her eyes, irritated with the pomp and circumstance surrounding the trial of the youngest Malfoy. She knew the reply she would love to give. _Well, you've seen my memories, counsellor Blair, why don't you tell me?_

But she was a well-respected Ministry employee so instead, she gritted her teeth and retold what every member of the court had seen with their own eyes. 'He looked uncertain, awkward, one could even go as far as to say he looked afraid.'

'And, how would you say he reacted to..?'

Hermione sighed to herself. Would this never end?

*

At the end of the first week of the trial, the defence was still not finished presenting its case. Hermione had hoped that she would get to say her piece and leave, however, the council demanded that she be present at every session possible, as well as fitting in all her regularly meetings. She took a mental note to ask Kingsley for a raise.

Speaking of Kingsley, an interesting article had been published in the _Prophet_ that morning about the marriage law. Apparently Hermione and Remus were not the only couple, if one could call them such, to bow to the pressure of the law and rush into marriage. The wizarding world only granted divorces in exceptional cases and in the last decade only twenty had been granted. Approximately the same number of couples who had filed for divorce in the last week.

Hermione had never been more grateful that Remus had agreed to be married outside of the jurisdiction of the ministry, they would have no power to stop the annulment of the marriage in a few years time, and the law hadn't mentioned any punishment for deceiving the ministry in such a way. Remus had once commented that it was probably to stop couples getting ideas and all running off to churches to get married.

Kingsley himself was reported to be paying his tax dutifully every month without fail. Putting on a good front for the ministry, but Hermione knew he was deeply unhappy with the law, ashamed that they had managed to slip it past him as a subtext to another law passed to gain funds for Hermione's department. He couldn't show weakness, however, and continued to claim, in public at least, that he had made the right move and it wasn't the end of the world.

The article consumed most of her morning as, unbeknownst to her husband and inspired by her newly acquired knowledge of the Ministry's legal system, she started piecing together information as she would for any other report.

*

The verdict was finally delivered on the second Thursday of the trial. Draco Malfoy was found guilty, but was given a suspended sentence due to technicalities. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it. On one hand, she was determined not to be prejudiced in the same way he was and think that he deserved to go to Azkaban. On the other hand, a small part of her disagreed with him getting off so lightly, especially considering his trial was due to set the standard for all those to follow, including those of his parents.

As she exited the Ministry that day, a voice called after her. 'Hermione!'

What she did not expect was that voice to belong to the man whose trial she had just exited. The man who had openly admitted that he was an enemy of Hermione and everyone like her was literally running after her. Even more shocking than that, he had never addressed her by her first name before.

He stopped abruptly in front of her, and Hermione was aware that everyone had stopped to look at them. Everyone.

'I just wanted to say thank-you,' he explained, 'for testifying.'

'I only told the truth,' Hermione asserted, wary of so many people staring.

'I know, but it doesn't mean I'm not grateful,' He stuck his right hand out to her, 'and I am grateful.'

Hermione glanced at it warily, before offering her hand in return. Malfoy clasped it warmly in both of his.

'I hope to see you again soon, Hermione.' He strode off back to the crowd of reporters waiting for interviews outside of the court room.

'What a strange young man.' She heard an older woman mutter. Hermione couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Notes:**

I _am_ a fan of the Hermione/Draco pairing. However, I think you have to be an exceptionally skilled writer in order to pull it off, especially due to the characterisation of Draco as completely opportunistic in _The Deathly Hallows_. So watch this space, as Malfoy will be back.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It was Thursday, and Remus was wiping milk off the floor of the kitchen while his son was crying. Oh, the irony!

'Damn.' He muttered under his breath as he hit his head off the counter standing up.

'What a fine example.' A laughing voice said from the door. Remus swirled quickly to be greeted by the sight of Hermione hanging her cloak up by the door, smiling widely. He hadn't seen much of her for the better part of two weeks because of the trial. She left early and arrived home late, and as far as Remus knew she didn't stop any time between that. When he had seen Ron in Diagon Alley at the end of last week the younger man had complained that Hermione hadn't even had time for their weekly lunch.

And she was starting to show it. The bags under her eyes were startling in contrast to her usual appearance. She looked thinner and her curls didn't appear to have quite the same bounce as they normally did. Nevertheless she was still smiling.

'It's finally over,' she remarked, lifting a screaming Teddy from his high chair and placing him on her hip as she tapped her wand against the kettle. 'Merlin, I need caffeine,' she muttered, apparently to herself. 'But at least they gave me tomorrow off as a "reward for the use of my services".'

'And what about Malfoy?' Remus queried curiously. As much as he hated to harbour feelings of dislike his former student was a complete...

'Suspended sentence.' Hermione managed around mouthfuls of quiche, still holding Teddy with one arm. 'Damn good, by the way,' she nodded to the food, 'But since he was still technically a minor he got off with a suspended sentence on the conditions of good behaviour, twice-a-week calls to the ministry and a rather sizeable chunk of gold to help with the regeneration projects.'

'You must have given him a good reference.' Remus noted.

Hermione shrugged. 'I just told the truth, or what I could remember about it. He looked just as scared as I did that night in the Manor. I just hope he takes the chance he's been given.'

Remus nodded, taking her now empty plate from her as Hermione continued to play with Teddy.

'He was acting very strange after the trial.' She commented.

'Strange how?' Remus lifted Teddy out of her arms as he passed her a mug of coffee. Milk and one sugar, just how she liked it.

'Thanks. I don't know, he came after me to thank me for being a witness.' She said, following Remus and Teddy into the living room.

'Strange indeed,' Remus muttered as he placed Teddy in his stroller. He was just beginning to walk, but hadn't learnt to keep himself up yet, so Hermione had found a muggle device which supported him in a little wheeled chair while he tried to walk about. He absolutely loved it. He giggled with glee and wheeled about the room while Hermione curled her legs out of the way and watched with what looked like fond amusement.

'So, I was thinking,' she started, and Remus chuckled.

'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this conversation?'

Hermione looked nervous. 'Well, Draco's trial will be the centre of media attention for the next few weeks while the other trials start. So I was thinking, maybe we could stage our first public outing?'

'I'm sorry, I don't quite follow.' Remus said with a frown.

Hermione curl around her finger, a sure sign that she was nervous. 'I thought it would be better for the world to find out about our marriage now, while we might only merit a page in the society section of the _Prophet_...'

'Because the trails will always make the front page.' Remus finished for her, 'That's... that's actually a very good idea, Hermione.'

The young woman looked relieved. 'Oh, good. So, my day off tomorrow, we could go into Diagon Alley and do a little shopping? You need some new clothes anyway.'

'You're _not_ buying me new clothes.' Remus said, shaking his head.

Hermione was apparently just as stubborn as he was. 'I get paid tomorrow and my overtime is being backdated for the last two months, so it's no big deal.'

'But it's still your...'

Hermione reached over the gap between the two seats and placed a finger on his lips gently. 'It's no big deal.'

Remus stared into her eyes and remembered his promise. _Whatever she wanted. _'Thank-you,' he murmured from beneath her finger.

She smiled and stood to lift a book off the shelf, and their nightly routine continued. It was like she had never been away.

**Author's Notes:**

I've been trying, with the last few chapters, to introduce a kind of sly element that Hermione has never really shown before, this should hopefully become more evident in the next chapter.

For anyone who missed the irony at the start, where I come from there's a saying 'There's no point crying over spilt milk'.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning Hermione arose bright and early for their shopping trip to Diagon Alley. She knew Remus was expecting her to sleep in, but she wanted to put a little more effort into her appearance this morning.

She knew it was silly, but she wanted to _look_ like a wife. Not to the extent that she was some bimbo hanging off a man's arm, but just so that she didn't look like the young girl who had stood by Harry Potter's side during the war. She was a married woman now and, at least for today, she knew looking like it would be crucial. Hopefully it would keep the number of articles about Remus being married to a former student to a minimum if she didn't look like his former student.

She pulled her hair up in a sort of bun held up by two pins, leaving a few strands to frame her face, and applied some light makeup to try and hide the bags under her eyes. She then turned her attention to her outfit, a simple brown wraparound dress decorated with gold flower patterns teamed with a pair of golden heels. She definitely looked older, but there was still something off about the outfit. She decided to worry about it after breakfast.

By the time she had finished the scrambled eggs and bacon, Remus had emerged from his room dressed for the day ahead, but he seemed surprised that she was up.

They ate breakfast in comfortable silence before he left to wake Teddy and Hermione cleaned the kitchen and living room. She looked in the mirror above the fireplace, but still couldn't decide what was wrong with her outfit.

'Do I look alright?' she asked Remus, fiddling with her belt, her bag.

'You look lovely.' He commented, giving her a brief once over while placing Teddy in his carry-cot.

Hermione sighed, 'There's something not quite right.' She fussed more with the way she stood and the way her jewellery sat before she watched in the mirror as Remus came up behind her and gently pulled the two pins from her hair, letting it fall in waves around her shoulders.

'You looked like you were trying too hard.' He said simply, reaching around her to lay them on the mantle.

She smiled at him in the mirror before turning and offering her hand. 'Are you ready?'

He grimaced as he lifted Teddy's cot with one hand and laced his other through her fingers, 'As I'll ever be.'

Hermione threw the green powder into the fire.

*

The first clothes shop they had tried had not been a success. Remus had groaned that everything was too expensive and refused to let Hermione even make him try anything on.

What he hadn't realised was that this was part of her plan. She knew that if she took Remus to the most expensive shop first, the next shop she took him to (good quality but less expensive) would be less of an ordeal when it came to convincing him to let her spend money. And he had no idea exactly how much money she had to spend on him. Sometimes it was a good thing that Remus didn't quite realise how devious the woman he had married could be.

Like how she had planned the timing of this trip down to the letter. They had left early, because everyone who usually would have been about Diagon Alley would be in the morning session of the courts, including journalists. This meant that by the time Hermione, Remus and Teddy had finished their shopping court would be adjourned for lunch, people would flood the Alley and see a 'normal' family doing some shopping and the journalists would catch them, but would already have too much information on the first day of Lucius Malfoy's trial to merit a full story on how golden girl Hermione Granger had married a man twice her age, who was also her former teacher and a werewolf. She dreaded the article that would undoubtedly appear anyway, but both had agreed that it was better now than later.

So far, her plan was working. Hermione was sitting on a stool outside of the changing cubicle, humming quietly to Teddy while she waited for Remus to change into a new pair of formal/work trousers. She could hear a string of mutterings from behind the red curtain but couldn't make out what exactly he was complaining about.

'They can't be that bad.' She called.

'They're alright.' Remus said warily, 'a bit tight around the waist.'

'Were they a 30?'

'Yes.'

'Hold on, I'll get a 32.'

As Hermione drifted through the rails of the new shop, she kept glancing back at Teddy, snoozing happily by the seat. To an outsider they would look like a normal family, bickering about clothes choices, Remus ashamed to admit he had put on weight. _And about time too_, Hermione thought as she realised just how skinny he had been a month ago. She grabbed the correct pair of navy blue trousers and meandered back to her family.

She threw the trousers under the curtain to Remus and took the pair that came sliding back to her back to the rack.

'Well?' she asked.

'Better.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. Men. 'Can I see them?'

Remus opened the curtain, tucking a white shirt into the trousers. 'What do you think?' he asked nervously.

'Excellent, now let me see the black ones with the blue shirt.'

She saw Remus roll his eyes as his son before closing the curtain again. 'This is torture, I hope you know that.'

'I know, now hurry up we still have to go food shopping.' She paused. 'Remus?'

'Why do I not like that tone?' He asked.

Hermione passed him a pair of jeans, shirt and shoes. 'Could you wear these out please.'

'It's easier not to argue, isn't it?' he asked rhetorically and passed the clothes he had been wearing under the door.

Teddy blinked blearily as he woke. 'Your daddy's very silly isn't he Teddy?' She smiled, knowing Remus could hear her.

Teddy's hair turned the same colour as the navy trousers Remus had just thrown under to Hermione.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope that I pitched the camaraderie right here between the two. I wanted it to feel like two old friends bickering, so let me know if it was okay.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

By the time they left _Mug-Chic_ around half-eleven Remus had acquired a pair of dress trousers in plain black, plain navy, plain grey, plain brown, black with grey pinstripes and brown with navy pinstripes. And that was only the dress trousers. Hermione had also insisted on three pairs of jeans along with eight t-shirts, eight jumpers, ten shirts in varying colours and three new cloaks, one black, one brown and one navy. To his immense embarrassment Hermione even insisted on buying new underwear, claiming that it would just look funny if they didn't. This along with two pairs of dress shoes, two pairs of casual, five pairs of cufflinks and three new dragon hide belts brought to total up to eighty-four galleons. He almost fainted when the counter-witch told him the price, but apparently Hermione didn't feel this was enough as, while walking to the new food store, she was debating whether or not he would need a new briefcase.

'You can't be serious.' He told her.

'I'm perfectly serious,' she said, and Remus knew she was, 'now you've started send your CVs out you need to be prepared for interviews. Besides, that was a cheap new wardrobe. I buy all my clothes here now because it's so much cheaper than muggle clothes shops, and I won't be needing any new clothes for ages because I bought a whole new wardrobe when I started work and the clothes last for so much longer than muggle ones do.'

She was waffling, and Remus wondered why until it hit him. 'How did you know I sent CVs out?'

'I, um...' she was twirling her hair again, 'I _may_ have hidden a _few_ rejection letters.' She looked up at him sheepishly, 'Sorry.'

'That's alright, you meant well.' He sighed, more rejection. Maybe he should just give up the jobhunt, but that wouldn't be fair after Hermione had bought him all this. He suspected that might have been her plan all along.

'Speaking of jobs,' he started, 'how much are you getting paid to be able to afford all this?' he shook his bags to emphasise his point.

'Oh, that was all just out of my bonus, because of all my overtime and such.' She explained easily.

'And how much overtime are you putting in?' He asked incredulously, surely it couldn't be that much.

She smiled awkwardly, 'Well, when we got married you assumed I work nine til five, but I actually finish at three, so I've been picking up about two hours a day since I started.'

Remus stared, was she being serious?

'There's a loophole in my contract for the Ministry, so all work I do in my office must be paid, including double wages if I do relevant work outside of contracted hours. So for two hours more I earn an extra eight galleons a day.'

Remus worked out from that information that Hermione was on two galleons and hour and had already earned approximately three hundred and twenty galleons in overtime alone. If she continued this way she would be earning five thousand and two hundred galleons in total a year! He was completely blown away, no wonder she insisted on paying for everything. And, in the back of his mind, he realised why she didn't want him to rush into a low paying job as well, she wanted him to be as equal to her as was possible.

Hermione was still talking. 'I wanted to try and get all my work done before I leave the office every day, and I know that's not always possible, but I'd rather get home and just _be_ home.' She explained, 'I hope that's alright.'

'So, basically, you're loaded?' Remus teased.

All worry disappeared from her face as she laughed with him, 'Not quite. I plan to put most of it into savings, though. Keep it for a rainy day, you know?'

'Very sensible,' Remus commented, 'not like today's purchases.'

'Oh, shush.' Hermione's face retained its smile as they worked their way through the food shop, bickering about what they fancied for dinner that week and debating about whether there actually was any difference in the taste of different types of pasta.

It was obviously lunch time when they emerged, as the street was full of people. Remus glanced at Hermione, who was carrying a rather awake Teddy on her hip now, his cot shrunken and stowed away in her handbag along with the new clothes, while Remus held onto the food shopping, although it too had been shrunk to make it more convenient to carry. Their joined hands swung between them, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

*

In retrospect, Remus realised that as they walked out into the crowded Alley, Hermione had designed the timing of their trip perfectly. But when the article appeared on page nine of the following day's _Daily Prophet_ Remus realised that wasn't all she had designed.

The headline 'War Hero Weds Widower Werewolf' was a lot less harsh than he had imagined, and the article expressed surprise. However, in form with the slightly more politically correct system after the war and despite the headline, it was actually Remus's position as Hermione's former teacher and his 'hasty' remarriage that was the focus of the article, not the fact that he was a werewolf. He supposed that the papers had to look for different sources of scandal these days.

It was from the picture that accompanied the article, however, that Remus could see how Hermione had designed them to look like a real couple. Remus looked well groomed in the new outfit Hermione had chosen for him, from his stylish jeans and casual black shoes right up to his black shirt. The way their hands swung between them gave an air of relaxation and ease, while the way Hermione held Teddy gave the impression of a happy family. But it was the way in which both were smiling slightly awkwardly at the attention that made the whole thing believable.

There was only one thing that bothered Remus about the whole affair. No doubt the reporters would have found out where they had shopped that morning and interviewed the sales witch from _Mug-Chic_. Remus felt a twinge of betrayal as he realised that the playful banter they had kept up all morning might just have been an act. However, as the woman who had somehow become his best friend in the last few weeks joked about framing the article in memento to her genius, Remus knew the friendship was genuine.

Later that day, he hung the framed article beside the bookcase.

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was longer, but I quite liked how it turned out.

Hermione isn't one to do things halfway, so the total revamp of Remus's wardrobe is believable in my eyes. In case you're interested I listed estimate prices for everything below, as well as a sort of breakdown of Hermione's overtime, as I have problems myself understanding all that! Also, sorry if you're not British because I converted the prices into sterling.

Remus's Clothes Shopping calculations

5 Dress Trousers at 2g each = 10g (£50)

10 Shirts at 1g each = 10g (£50)

3 Jeans at 2g each = 6g (£30)

8 T-shirts at ½g each = 4g (£20)

8 Jumpers at 2g each = 16g (£80)

3 Cloaks at 3g each = 9g (£45)

4 Pairs of shoes at 4g each = 16g (£80)

5 Pairs of Cufflinks at 1g each = 5g (£25)

3 Belts at 2g each = 6g (£30)

Underwear = 2g (£10)

_Total = 84g (£420)_

Hermione's Wages

1 Hour normal rate = 2g (£10)

1 Hour double time = 4g (£20)

1 Evening (2 hours) double time = 8g (£40)

1 Week double time alone = 40g (£200)

1 Month (approx 4 Weeks) double time alone = 160g (£800)

1 Year (52 weeks) double time alone = 2,080g (£10,400)

1 Day (6 hours) exc double time = 12g (£60)

1 Day inc double time = 20g (£100)

1 Week inc double time = 100g (£500)

1 Month (approx 4 Weeks) inc double time = 400g (£2,000)

1 Year (52 weeks) inc double time = 5,200g (£26,000)

Also, I assumed that it is about October and Hermione has been employed by the ministry for just over two months.

I toyed with several ideas for the headline of the article, but the one I chose was my favourite. The rest are listed below.

Possible headlines

Hogwarts Hunk Hitched to Hermione

Teacher's Pet

Student Liaisons

Golden Girl Elopes

_War Hero Weds Widower Werewolf_

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After her long weekend, Hermione was reluctant to return to work on Monday. The more she spent time with Remus, the more she enjoyed his company and she could hardly bear to leave little Teddy. But her job waited for her.

The morning was slow. She had finished her reports over the weekend and so spent the time until lunch writing long and detailed letters to her parents, Harry, Ron and Ginny, assuring them all that she was perfectly alright, and that she would have to meet up with all of them soon. It was when she was writing these words to her parents that she realised she hadn't miss them perhaps as much as she ought to. Maybe it was just the fact that she had gone away to school for six years, but Hermione felt it was more to do with the ever increasing feeling of belonging as part of a family with Remus and Teddy.

The knock on the door of her office, which was really little more than a broom cupboard despite her position, broke her from these thoughts around lunch time. Hermione assumed it was her delivery of reports for her afternoon session of matriculation, however, as she looked up she learned differently.

'Malfoy?' She worked very hard to keep her jaw from dropping, 'What are you doing here?'

The man leaning against the door post chuckled, 'I was wondering if I might take you out for lunch.' He sounded as if his proposition was the most natural thing in the world, because one often did lunch with ones former enemies in high society.

'I don't know...' Hermione started, unsure of what exactly his game was.

'I want to repay you for what you did for me at the trial,' he explained, 'my lawyer said that your testimony was what swung it for me, Hermione.'

There it was again, 'Hermione', and that was what swung it for her. Maybe he was trying to change. She glanced at the clock, it was indeed lunch time.

'Alright then, where did you have in mind?'

*

As it happened, where he had in mind was the _Leaky Cauldron_, but Hermione rationalised that it was better this way, where they were around other people, she still didn't trust him.

Over lunch they discussed what various acquaintances were doing now, his plans to sell the manor, his trial and finally his parents' trails, which had been postponed for two weeks in light of 'new evidence'. The stress of talking about this particular topic seemed to put great strain on him, as Draco signed and tried to smile.

'I've been talking about me for a great while, Hermione, what about you? I hear you're married now.'

She smiled, the fondness not forced this time. 'Yes, only a few weeks ago.'

'I never expected Gryffindor's golden girl to marry a teacher.' He chuckled, apparently highly amused.

'Former teacher,' she reminded him, 'and I was thirteen at the time. We were hardly conducting sordid affairs in the classroom after hours.'

'I know,' he said, his grey eyes sparkling, 'but doesn't the age difference bother you? I mean he was best friends with Potter's parents.'

'No,' Hermione answered, 'it doesn't. I've always been mature for my age, so even dating someone the same age as me always felt strange. Besides, age isn't really a big issue with us.'

'And his affliction?' Draco asked, but quickly backtracked, 'I'm sorry, forgive me, it's none of my business.'

'It's alright,' Hermione countered, 'we knew what people would think when we decided to get married. But no, it doesn't bother me.' She glanced at her watch anxiously, 'I really must be getting back to work, Draco, but thank you again for lunch.'

'It was my pleasure,' he rose with her and left money on the table, 'let me walk you back.'

'There's no need, really.' She told him.

'Of course there is,' he insisted, 'you are a beautiful young woman and as such I am obliged to walk you back to work.'

Hermione laughed, and even she could hear the layer of bitterness. 'A far cry from where we used to be, Draco.'

He simply nodded, 'A far cry indeed.'

*

The afternoon passed in a flurry of reports and interdepartmental meetings until Hermione finally left at five o'clock. She didn't realise she had a rather nasty surprise waiting for her at home.

The second she entered the door she knew something was wrong. Remus was pacing the floor while Teddy watched anxiously from his playpen, his hair fluctuating between the colours of the rainbow rapidly.

'Remus?' she asked worriedly, 'What's wrong?'

He stopped pacing at looked at her rather nervously. 'I got a letter today.' He twisted his hands together, 'Maybe we should sit.'

Hermione followed him over to the sofa and, for once, he sat beside her rather than opposite.

'Because of all the petitions for divorce the Ministry are making house calls with all the couples they deem to have "rushed into" marriage because of the law. Guess whose top of the list?'

Hermione groaned, and put her head into her hands. 'Can I see the letter?'

Remus handed it to her wordlessly and she scanned down it quickly. He was right, there was no way to get out of this visit, especially since Remus was still looking for employment with the Ministry. She reached the bottom of the letter, the signature, and the colour drained from her face as her day started to make a little more sense.

_D. Malfoy_

_Director of Marital Law Inquiries_

**Author's Notes:**

Originally Draco Malfoy wasn't included in my story, but his trial was, so his introduction started off to flesh out that aspect of the plot. However, the more I wrote the more I felt he should replace another minor character who was due to be the Director of Marital Law Inquiries.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

If anything, Hermione was more outraged at the Ministry's interference than Remus was. He watched in amusement as it was her turn to pace the living room, muttering to herself.

One very interesting phrase stuck out, 'pretending he was being _nice_ to me'.

When Remus pulled her up on it, Hermione explained that she had been out for lunch with Draco Malfoy that day and he had been asking her a lot of personal questions about her marriage. Remus wasn't sure which bothered him more, the questions or the lunch.

He went to sleep that night confused and angry.

*

The next evening, Hermione discussed what they had to do before their 'inspection' in three days time. The Ministry had apparently already booked Friday off on her behalf, so at least that was taken care of. In the meantime, Hermione – mistress of deception, was back.

She informed Remus that in work that day she had written to her friends and family asking for them to send her copies of their wedding photos. They had all replied and they spent the evening tidying the lounge and kitchen and putting up the photos around the walls, as well as creating a wedding scrapbook for the shelves. It sat unassumingly between the bookend and a Jane Austen novel from Hermione's fiction collection, which had been moved from her room into the living room.

*

Wednesday night was the night that they emptied out the master bedroom.

If it hadn't been for their need for haste Remus would never have let Hermione box up Nymphadora's possessions and put them in the attic, but a part of him was glad he didn't have to go through the painful process alone.

As he went to put a photo of the two of them into the box, Hermione's hand stopped him.

'I think we should out this up in the living room,' she said softly, 'Teddy needs something to remember her by.'

'Thank-you,' he whispered, and placed the picture on the wall as Hermione took the last box upstairs, along with the furniture from the master bedroom which she had had to shrink and store in another box.

Remus helped Hermione clean the room and move her desk, work files and bookcase of academic books into the new study. Hermione's bedroom was to be the new master bedroom. She claimed she didn't feel right sleep in Nymphadora's bed, and Remus would have felt right about it either. Not that he was entirely comfortable about sharing a bed with her at all, but still.

*

That night had been awkward. Even though Remus fell asleep at the opposite end of the new expanded bed to Hermione he woke up with her back to his chest and his arm draped across her waist. She had simply blushed and got out of bed as quickly as possible. The only small mercy of having to sleep next to Hermione was that she wore decent clothes to bed, tracksuit bottoms and a top which fell to her knees.

Now, it was the night before the inspection and Remus could feel his nerves bubbling up once again. He needed this to go well if he stood any chance of getting a job at the ministry, and what's more the full moon was two days away and his mood swings had started. Sirius had called it PMS, pre moon psychosis, but he obviously hadn't known that psychosis was spelt with a 'p'.

Teddy had settled down for the night early, he hadn't slept well that afternoon, and Hermione was cleaning up after dinner. Remus watched from the doorway as she hummed to herself, flicking her wand back and forth. She was unaware of his presence and he stood watching her with amusement as she swung her hips in time to the music.

'Other dancers may be on the floor,

Dear but my eyes they see only you.

Only you have that magic technique,

When we sway I go weak.'

Remus chuckled and she spun quickly, blushing guiltily.

'Oh, no, continue dancing.' Remus teased, 'I was having fun.'

He was still smiling as he turned up the volume of the song, offering his hand to Hermione. With the events of tomorrow looming over them Remus knew he had to seem like he was at ease being close to her. It really wasn't that difficult, dancing with Hermione. She was still in her work clothes and the skirt she wore that day flared out around her legs as she twirled, while she laughed when Remus tried to dip her backwards and she almost fell over in her heels.

He righted her immediately and she stumbled forwards, her hand against his chest, smiling. 'You're a very good dancer, you know. But what brought that on?'

'I think we need to get used to being close,' he could feel a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, 'physically.'

Hermione snickered, but flicked her wand at the stereo she had added to the living room and placed an arm around his neck and held one of his hands in her other. Remus placed his free arm around her lower back, pulling her flush against his body as she laid her head on his chest. He listened to the music, swaying her gently.

'You need a friend, I'll be around,

Don't let this end until I see you again,

What can I say to convince you to change your mind,

For me?

'I'm gonna love you more than anyone,

I'm gonna hold you closer than before,

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free,

I'll be free for you anytime,

I'm gonna love you more than anyone.'

'Are you ready for tomorrow?' Hermione breathed, tickling the skin of his neck.

'Not really,' he admitted, 'but you seem to have everything under control.'

'You haven't even seen everything I've done yet.'

'And what haven't I seen, I wonder?' Remus asked, breathing in the tea tree and citrus smell of her hair.

'You'll have to wait until tomorrow.' She teased. 'But for now, I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'

Remus agreed and as he fell asleep that night, he wondered if he really saw the devious, intelligent, funny, beautiful young woman lying at the other side as more than a friend. Being close to Hermione was becoming ridiculously easy and natural, he just hoped it was enough to make it through the next day.

**Author's Notes:**

Another longer chapter from Remus. I didn't dwell on the details of clearing Tonks's stuff out, as I don't think he would have wanted to think about it too much either.

The two songs included in this chapter are 'Sway' as performed by Michael Bublé and 'More than Anyone' by Gavin De Graw.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next day brought another early start. The letter had said the inspection would be today, but it hadn't said what time and Hermione wanted to add her own touches to their 'improvements' around the house.

The first was a simple colour invigoration charm in the living room. The furniture and carpet was old, but had been charmed to stay good, and so had only faded over time. The carpet was once again the colour of moss, while the stains and fade patterns disappeared from the cream walls. The two brown leather sofas by the fire shone, and the wooden mantel looked newly polished. The mobile above Teddy's playpen even looked brighter. The whole room just looked as though it was well maintained. She did the same to the kitchen counters and stools before retrieving the final touches from her briefcase.

Hermione hung the calendar on the front of the fridge. She had spent yesterday afternoon backdating everything she and Remus had done over the last month and adding it for believability. She had also added a few baby pictures of Teddy to the metal surface with magnets.

The final touch was so unbelievably sneaky that Hermione knew it would convince anyone that this was a real marriage. She showered as normal, but instead of pulling on the sensible cotton bra and briefs set she normally wore, Hermione pulled a bag out of the towel cupboard where she had hidden it on Tuesday.

She stared at the red lace push up bra and thong warily. It had been Ginny's idea, of course. When she had written to her asking for advice she had told Hermione that this was a simple but sure-fire way to make it look as if the marriage was real. What man wouldn't want to see his young wife dressed in sexy lace underwear. All she had to do was to get Draco to accidentally get a glimpse of red lace.

*

It was just after lunch time when he finally arrived. Hermione had been curled up on the sofa, leaning back against Remus's chest and holding Teddy as he read fairy tales aloud to them. It seemed so natural to her, and for just a split second she wanted this marriage to be real.

That was when the knock on the door came. She passed Teddy to Remus, straightened her plaid, light green and brown shirt over her skinny jeans and answered the door.

'Mr Malfoy,' she said icily, letting him know that she realised now what their lunch had been about.

He seemed unfazed, 'Hermione, nice to see you again. Aren't you going to invite me in?'

'Of course,' she said wearily, 'come in.'

Remus set the book down on the coffee table by the sofa and stood. 'Honey, I'm sure you remember Mr Malfoy.'

She was glad Remus didn't show surprise by her endearment, but rather shifted his grip on Teddy and shook Malfoy's hand. 'Draco, good to see you.'

'Yes, well we both know there's no real need for me to be here, so we'll just get this over with as quickly as possible.'

Hermione knew rightly that Malfoy was trying to get them to drop their guard, and so she did her best to appear as though she had relaxed. 'We were just about to have some tea, would you like some?'

'If you don't mind, milk, no sugar.'

She poured tea out for Remus and Malfoy first before gathering her own mug and grabbing a bottle from the fridge for Teddy, handing it silently to Remus.

Malfoy's eyes were darting around the room. Hermione had deliberately left all of the doors open, to allow a full view into each room with the excuse of airing the rooms, as she has also opened every window in the house.

'Your home is very... cozy.' He relented and Hermione counted it as a victory. 'So I have a few routine questions for you.' Malfoy stated, pulling out a quill and parchment. 'How long had you been dating before the wedding?'

'I don't know if you could call it dating,' Remus began slowly, and Hermione felt her cheeks redden at the implication she knew Malfoy would take from his choice of phrase. 'It was more like... we found ourselves together constantly after the war and feelings just... developed.'

'So you weren't dating?'

'We knew we loved each other,' Hermione added, 'but we've actually never been on a date, it's too difficult where a child is involved.'

'So what prompted the decision to get married?' Malfoy asked, and Hermione could see the frown between his eyes deepening.

'Teddy's grandmother,' Remus said, 'she said that if Teddy was ever to have another mother-figure in his life I had better do it properly and marry her, not that she was entirely happy that it happened so fast but she's old fashioned at heart and she didn't want me having a girlfriend involved in her son's life.'

Hermione tried not to grin. Andromeda was Malfoy's aunt, surely he would see the logic behind her thinking. Hermione suddenly realised that she was taking everything Remus said as truth, and wondered if that conversation ever did actually happen.

'I see, now why a muggle wedding? Surely it would have been easier for you to get married in our world?' Hermione didn't miss the prejudice in his voice, obviously her hope that he would change had been wrong on all accounts.

'That was a concession to 'Mione's parents,' Remus said, squeezing the top of her thigh lightly, 'we didn't feel the need to ruffle more feathers than necessary.'

The questions continued in a similar manner for a further half hour before Malfoy placed his quill and parchment back into his case.

Hermione stood and lifted a now sleepy Teddy off Remus, as she brought him to sit on her hip, the tail of her shirt rode up and she knew that both men had caught a good look at the thin line of lace above her low-rider jeans. She placed Teddy in his cot and returned, blushing. She hadn't considered the possibility that Remus would see her underwear as well.

Apparently Malfoy was finished, 'Well, I think that's all I need to ask for now, except for one last thing, as you are undoubtedly aware tomorrow night is the full moon.' Hermione felt Remus shift uncomfortably beside her, 'So I just need to see what provisions you're making to ensure the beast doesn't harm any innocents.'

And that was when Hermione's patience, already worn thin, finally snapped.

**Author's Notes:**

The whole sexy-undies thing was actually suggested to me by a friend, so I can't claim credit. But she knows who she is and thank-you for such a brilliant and hilarious plot point.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Remus was already half way to his feet when he heard the snarl from his left.

'How _dare_ you.' Hermione looked absolutely outraged, but Remus had to deal with this kind of attitude every day and he was, sadly, used to it.

''Mione, it doesn't matter...' he said, placing a hand on her shoulder to restrain her, but she simply shrugged him off.

Now she had drawn her wand on a rather nervous looking Draco Malfoy, who was backing towards the door as quickly as possible. 'How _dare_ you come into our house and insult us like this!'

'I'm only following...' he started, but Hermione was determined not to let him have a say.

'No, you listen here Malfoy. I always knew you were a prejudiced little snot but I never thought even you would sink this low.'

'Miss Granger, this is standard protocol when dealing with dangerous beasts!'

'Get. Out.' Pause, the world went quiet. 'Get out of our house now or, Merlin help me, I'll turn you back into the amazing bouncing ferret you are!'

The young man still was backing away from her with his arms raised. He fumbled for the door handle, 'Miss Granger, there's no need for...' The look she gave silenced him as he stumbled out the door.

'It's Mrs Lupin.' She snapped and slammed the door in his face.

'Hermione...' Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and she span round.

'Don't.' She held her hand up, 'I know that probably cost you a job and I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him speak to you like that.'

'I'm used to it.' Remus shrugged nonchalantly.

'You shouldn't have to be used to it, this is meant to be a new age, one of equality.'

'A new age, honestly 'Mione, you don't believe all that crap do you?'

'I want to.' She said, her eyes burning into his. 'I want to believe that someday the world will be better for people like us. Isn't that why we fought?'

'Wars don't change attitudes overnight, Hermione.' Remus didn't remember the last time he had raised his voice to anyone, but something about this conversation was starting to get under his skin. He had never resented Hermione for her idealism, but right now the moon was pulling at his soul, making his reactions unlike they usually where to this topic. 'I remember the first war. I fought, I lost everyone who mattered to me! And what happened? Nothing changed! Nothing.' This was the longest speech he had given in a while. 'The second war, I fought, I lost more of the people I loved and still nothing changed! Don't you get it, Hermione? I'm still the werewolf, the dangerous beast who...'

'Don't give me the whole "I'm a werewolf twice your age" thing, Remus, it's getting old!'

She snapped back.

'But it's the way everyone...'

'No it's not!' Despite threats and hostile words, it was the first time she had shouted all day and this stopped Remus in his tracks. 'If you really thought that you would never have agreed to marry me in the first place!'

'Agreed?' Remus asked with a harsh laugh, 'You think I had a choice?'

As he watched her face fall, Remus instantly regretted his words.

'Hermione, I...'

But she simply shook her head, looking utterly defeated and disappeared from his sight.

Remus swore and threw his wand against the wall, frustrated. His only ally in the world was gone. But was that why he had really been so frustrated? He hadn't been angry with her for throwing Malfoy out, or even for costing his job possibilities. If he was being honest with himself, Remus knew exactly why he was so angry, and really it had nothing to do with anger at all.

It was confusion, and it started the second she said three words. _'It's Mrs Lupin.'_

Even though he knew that, legally, she _was_ Mrs Hermione Lupin, Remus had never thought about her that way, she was just a friend who happened to live in the same house as he did, and with whom he got on exceptionally well. But once he started thinking about it, he found he couldn't stop.

He sank onto the floo with his head in his hands, trying to stop the images that flooded into his mind, the memories of Hermione. She was the only one who had cared when his life was falling apart, she was the woman who worked extra hours to pay for things he needed, the woman who lay in front of the fire discussing the believability of _Nineteen Eight-Four_, who knew exactly when he needed another cup of tea after dinner. She was the woman who didn't want Teddy to forget his mother, even though she treated him like her own. She was the woman who sacrificed her new life for him and his son.

He looked up at the wedding portrait of both of them which now hung above the mantle. He had not paid Hermione the attention she deserved that day, as she looked truly stunning in her wedding gown. The sleeveless white dress was cut simply, pulled in at the waist by a belt in the same purple as his cravat and then left to fall to her feet. Her light brown hair was pinned in an intricate fashion that enhanced her slender neck, while the little strands that hung into her eyes emphasised their honesty and openness. She was no longer the girl he had known at thirteen. She had grown into a remarkable young woman, there was no denying it.

That was why he was confused and, if he admitted it, guilt-stricken. His wife was only dead a few months and he had gone and fallen in love with another woman. A woman so prefect that she had never once tried to replace Nymphadora. She was always telling Teddy stories of his mother when she thought he wasn't listening. She played her music when she thought he was out. She had found a balance between her influence in the house and remembrance, as she kept pictures and items in the family room.

And he did love her, there was no question about that. But no matter what her option was of him as her friend, Remus knew that she would never return his feelings for her. Even so, he was determined to make things right, as friends.

He dropped Teddy off to Andromeda, to see if she would have him a night early. Any excuse to have her grandson early was fine by her and so Remus was free to make things right with his wife. If only he knew where she was.

**Author's Notes:**

This was another chapter I really agonised over, so I really hope I got it right.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After not seeing her in a couple of weeks, Hermione was sure that Ron was shocked to find her curled up on his bed in tears when he returned from work.

He stood at the door, his bag hanging from his hand, as she peeked out from under her own arm.

'I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't...' And then Hermione broke down in tears once again.

To her great relief Ron didn't say anything, but simply sat beside her and held her hand until she had cried herself out.

*

It was a good hour before Hermione could make herself stop crying enough to tell Ron what had happened. Even then she only gave him an abbreviated version: yes, she and Remus had had a fight, no, he hadn't hurt her in any way, and no, she wouldn't be going back home tonight.

Ron brought her some dinner up a while later, but Hermione wondered what had taken him so long in the kitchen.

'Mum said you can stay in Ginny's room for the night.'

'Thanks.'

'You can stay as long as you need.'

'Thank-you.'

'How's the chicken?'

'Oh, just spit it out, Ron,' Hermione sighed.

'Remus was downstairs,' Ron looked incredibly sheepish, 'I told him to go home.'

She sighed. 'Thanks.'

'What happened 'Mione?' Ron asked, 'I mean, you were happy enough weren't you? What did Remus do?'

Hermione looked at Ron, she could feel tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes. 'I love him.'

Ron's mouth was hanging open. 'Ah.'

'Yeah.'

'Did you tell him?'

'No but he made it perfectly clear that he could never feel the same way.'

Ron scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'I... now don't take this wrong, 'Mione, but the two of you are... well, you're kind of perfect for each other.'

Hermione stared at him, open mouthed. 'That's what Kingsley said, but I don't see why you think that way.'

'Well,' Ron reasoned, 'why do you love him?'

Hermione drew her knees up to her chest. She wondered briefly about the day's events, trying to be logical about the whole thing.

She told Ron how she had realised her feelings after she reacted so strongly to Malfoy. She knew the opposition Remus faced and she knew that he usually just had to grin and bear it, but she also knew it wasn't right. Remus was one of the most caring people she knew, he loved his son and was a loyal and trustworthy friend. He had done everything possible to try and ensure that Hermione was happy with their arrangement, encouraging her in her job, going along with her insane schemes. Like trying to give the illusion of a real couple. Hermione realised now that the reason why it was so easy for her was that it felt natural, she wanted them to be a real couple. Over the last two months she had fallen in love with the man who was now her husband.

She didn't care that he was a werewolf, or that he was older than her, or even that he had once been her teacher. She couldn't help but be in love with Remus. The only problem was that he would never feel the way she did.

Ron listened without speaking until she was finished. He gave a small smile. 'You never know, Hermione, he might feel the same way. There's no way of telling until you tell him how you feel.'

'I can't tell him,' she mumbled, her eyes starting to close. ''S too complicated.'

*

Ron had obviously brought her into Ginny's room, as when she woke in the morning Hermione was greeted by lilac walls rather than his red ones. But it still wasn't the bed she had hoped to wake up in.

It was still early, just gone five o'clock, and so she washed and dressed quickly, before slipping a note under Ron's door and leaving.

When she arrives back at the cottage, Remus was still asleep. Hermione snuck into the room they now shared quietly and cast a silencing charm around the bed to keep him from waking. Even then she was as quiet as possible, grabbing a couple of outfits from the wardrobe and her work files and stuffing them into her old school trunk. She wasn't sure what last night meant for their marriage... relationship... friendship. Hermione was becoming frustrated with herself for being unable to define whatever it was between them.

She made her way over to the bed where Remus slept and sat on the edge by his side. The dark blue sheets were twisted around his legs and a slight sheen of sweat was visible on his creased forehead, his night had clearly not been a restful one. But even looking as dishevelled as he did in his faded grey t-shirt, with his hair sticking up at odd angles, Hermione still found him incredibly attractive.

Even with his premature grey and his lined face, Remus had always had a sort of grace in his aging. He had escaped the pot-belly of most men his age, even now he had started to fill out a little. But he looked healthy, rather than starved. And now that she had slept in his arms twice Hermione could admit that, as far as she was aware, there was _nothing_ wrong with his body. She recalled waking up in the middle of the night before the inspection, with her head on his firm chest. She remembered the strength of his arms as he twirled her around the kitchen to the music on the radio. Her husband was certainly a very attractive man.

His sandy-blonde hair was a constant source of annoyance for him because it was so long, but Hermione liked it the way it was, constantly falling into his eyes. And then there were his eyes. Oh Merlin, his eyes! They were beautiful. Great amber pools that seemed to glow when he was happy. That was how she always knew when he was lying, his mouth smiled but his eyes didn't glow. Perhaps she had been imagining a glow recently that hadn't been there.

Hermione sighed quietly and reached out to brush a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. The amber eyes she had just been thinking about snapped open.

**Author's Notes:**

I had hoped to actually include the next point of the story in this chapter, but it would have made it too long.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

He was aware of her presence in the room before his eyes even opened. Her sigh had woken him instantly from shallow sleep. Without thinking, he grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to simply disappear again.

''Mione,' he mumbled, still in the process of waking up. He blinked and her image came into focus, even more beautiful as he remembered. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, still dressed in yesterday's clothes but the aroma of lavender soap indicated that she had washed. She looked a little panicked and, as he noticed the trunk by the door, Remus realised why.

'You're leaving?' He asked, sitting up beside her.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. 'I thought that might be best for the time being.'

'Hermione, no, I'm sorry, I should never have said that last night...'

She interrupted him with cynicism and a shrug. 'Why not? You were only telling the truth.'

'Yes, but...'

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please stay.' Remus pleaded. Even if she didn't love him, he couldn't imagine her life without Hermione here.

'I can't,' she sounded agonised, 'it's too complicated. It will mean something different to you than it does to me.'

Remus felt his heart sink. So Ron had told her. In desperation to see her last night he had pleaded with the youngest Weasley boy, _'I love her and I need to make things right'_. It was clear that Hermione didn't want anything to do with him after that.

'You're right, of course.' He said, defeated.

'We'll stay married, though, so you won't have to pay the tax.' Hermione muttered to the sheets. Her sheets. But he supposed she wouldn't be wanting them back now.

'That doesn't matter anymore, Hermione.' He sighed.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, turning her head away as he began to release her wrist. 'I never meant to fall in love with you.'

Stunned, Remus tightened his grip once again. 'What?'

'I never meant to, I swear, it just happened. I didn't mean for anything to...'

Elated, Remus pulled her mouth to his for a kiss, forgetting all the arguments he had against marrying her in the first place. She didn't respond at first, but just as he was about to pull back, Remus felt her lips move against his. They moved together, testing, parting, tasting. Her lips tasted like honey and were soft and full against his. Remus tangled a hand into her hair, titling her head to one side to grant better access as his tongue explored her mouth. Her hands were fisted in his shirt, and she moaned slightly as he nipped at her lower lip.

And suddenly she pulled back, eyes closed. 'I...'

'I love you.' Her wide, toffee eyes met his and Remus continued. 'I didn't mean to either but I did. But I didn't know you felt the same way. That's why I was confused when you said... I thought Ron had told you.'

'Ron?' She asked, and Remus was just glad she wasn't running for the door.

'I told his last night when I came looking for you.'

'He never said.' Hermione was staring at him. 'So what does this mean for us now?'

'Whatever you want it to.' Remus answered with a shrug. 'You know how I feel. I want you to be my wife, for real this time. But if that's not what you want.'

He watched nervously as Hermione fiddled with the small golden ring on her left hand.

'I want you.' She answered after what seemed like an age. 'I want you, I want Teddy, I want this marriage, I want of it.' As suddenly as it appeared, her boldness appeared to give way to nerves. 'If you'll have me. I love you, Remus.'

'I love you, Hermione.' He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, but as she took his face in her hands it was evident that she had other plans.

This time it was Hermione who kissed him. Remus got lost in the feeling of her mouth moving against his. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, while the other rested on his chest. He turned her so that she lay beside him on the mattress, kissing, caressing.

'Are you sure about this?' Remus whispered against her skin, 'About me?'

'Yes,' she moaned breathily, sounding relieved and annoyed at the same time.

Remus smiled, and kissed down the column of her neck and over her collarbones, watching her face as her eyes seemed to roll back. He captured her lips once more. It was perfect. Until Hermione yawned, at least.

Remus chuckled. 'Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.'

'Will you really?' She asked sleepily.

Remus nodded and tucked her head under his chin. 'I'll be here as long as you want me.'

'Forever.' He felt her breath across his chest and listened to her soft breathing as he succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

So this is where I've started the changes in the storyline. Thanks to MizSphinx who commented that she felt the ending was very fast. I definitely agree that it needed more work! So now my exams are over, here's the new and (hopefully) improved ending.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

It was the third time Hermione had woken up next to Remus, but she knew this time was different. For a start, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. And then there were other subtle differences.

Remus was facing her, his arms wrapped around her waist. True, they had woken up like this before but the difference was that this time Hermione didn't feel the need to sneak out of bed before he woke up.

She lay in his arms, watching her husband, his mouth slightly open as he slept peacefully. He really was gorgeous. Hermione smoothed the lock of hair that had bothered her earlier away from his face. This time Remus stayed asleep. She smiled, glad that he had woken up this morning. She couldn't bear to consider the consequences if he had not.

'Hello,' he murmured, jolting Hermione from her thoughts.

'Hi,' she smiled in return. She laid her head on his chest as Remus's arms tightened around her.

'You're still here.' He commented.

'Yes,' she was confused, 'were you worried that I wouldn't be?'

'No,' there was definitely something off in his tone.

'Were you disappointed?' She ventured, feeling the rejection start to well up again.

'Of course not,' Remus sounded horrified, pulling her face up to meet his eyes. 'What would make you think that?'

'Your tone.' She replied dryly, still trying to avoid his eyes.

'There was a small part of me wished that... that you'd realise you're too good for me.' Hermione almost didn't hear the last part.

'No,' she said firmly, 'you have to know that's not true. Do you not know how good you've been for me?'

Hermione watched as his expression went from sad to utter confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean you've helped me more than you realise,' Hermione explained, 'more than I realised. When I was talking to Ron last night he was telling me about how hard it was for him to readjust to life again. Harry's finding it difficult as well. But you've been there for me the whole way, without even knowing it.' She cupped his cheek in her hand. 'I never realised how much I needed you until last night, when you weren't there. You've become such as huge part of my life, Remus, Teddy as well. You've kept me together when I didn't even realise I was about to fall apart.'

'You can't know you were going to...'

Hermione stopped him, 'Looking back I do. There were so many moments where all I wanted to do was come home to you. It's not why I love you,' she explained, 'but you're a good person, Remus, I wish you could see that.'

'I love you too,' he said, 'but I'm still...'

She silenced him with a kiss. 'I want _you_,' Hermione murmured against his lips. 'And that's final.'

She knew that wasn't the end of the subject, it would be a long battle to prove to Remus that he was 'good enough', but as Remus left that evening she knew it was worth it.

If Hermione had been asked what the worst night of her life was up to now, last night was definitely the winner. She didn't think it would have been possible for her to have worried about Remus more than she already did but somehow she managed it.

All of her worrying was in vain, however. He was up by lunchtime and had made dinner by the time she had returned from Andromeda's house. What an interesting conversation that had been.

'I presume you told her.' Remus commented after dinner. When she had raised an eyebrow all he had said was 'I know you'. 'How'd she take it?'

'She said she saw it coming, but that as long as Teddy was happy she would be too. We are...' she blushed and concentrated even harder on the dishes she was controlling with her wand, 'we are giving this a real try, aren't we? I mean, we love each other, but we never really discussed...'

Remus suddenly spun her around, trapping her against the counter as he pressed his lips against hers. 'I _want_ you to be my wife.'

'But we haven't discussed...'

Remus sighed, exasperated but smiling before kissing her again. 'Sometimes, Hermione, talking is overrated.'

**Author's Notes:**

I have to admit, I'm still rather fond of that last line.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

For Remus, the full moon was a quiet event that month. He shouldn't really have been surprised, the happier he was, the quicker the time seemed to go; it had always been that way. And now he was happier than he had been in a long time.

Hermione was at work that next Friday while he was cleaning the living room. Teddy was gurgling happily along to the music that filled the house. After the fiasco that had been their weekend, Remus looked forward to settling back into some form of routine with Hermione, even if things about that routine were going to change now.

For a start he was now sleeping in her room, in her bed. He had offered to move back into what was now the study, but Hermione had refused, claiming it was silly now that they were giving things a real go.

That presented a problem. As much as he loved waking up with her every morning, Remus didn't want Hermione to feel pressured into rushing into... anything. His cheeks flamed at the thought. He had always been a very private man about such matters, unlike James and Sirius who were more than willing to brag about anything and everything to do with the opposite sex. _Or just sex_, Remus mused with an embarrassed smile as he recalled several conversations.

Everything about his relationship with Hermione had been so crazy and rushed. He wanted this to take time, to really mean something. That was why it was awkward to share a bed with Hermione, she was a very attractive young woman and even his well-practiced self-control could only last so long.

His inner musings were interrupted by an owl knocking on the front door. He received the letter and set it on the countertop as Teddy began to cry, wanting attention. It was forgotten about until Hermione returned home that night.

Remus was bewildered as Hermione burst through the door and immediately flung the arms around his neck.

'Not that I'm not thrilled, obviously,' he chuckled into her hair, 'but what's brought this on?'

His beautiful wife smiled up at him ecstatically. 'It's just a congratulations.'

'For what exactly?'

Hermione frowned, 'You didn't... You don't... Did you get any owls?'

And it was then that he remembered the envelope abandoned in the kitchen. He opened the envelope as Hermione watched, her excitement brimming over.

He had to reread the letter twice before he believed what it was saying.

_Mr Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that owing to your application for secretary we are willing to offer you a job as Head of Department for the Welfare of Non-human and Hybrid Magical Beings. While we realise that this was not the ob you had applied we, we feel it is better suited to a man of your experience and calibre._

_Please find attached a copy of your contract detailing hours and wages. Complete and return as acceptance of the position._

_Yours sincerely,_

_K. Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

_p.s. Congratulations!_

He looked back up at Hermione in disbelief. 'I'm going to be a Head of Department.' It sounded like a question.

'I know.'

'I have a job.'

'I know.'

'I... hang on,' he realised, 'how did you know?'

Hermione laughed, 'Kingsley told me you were being seriously considered for the position but some members of the Ministry were unwilling to give you the job because of Malfoy's report. I may have sent a few rather threatening letters about how rude he had been and how it didn't see how any reliable report could have been compiled by one who was so prejudiced against both of us.' She looked suddenly shy. 'I hope that's okay.'

Remus just kissed her. 'I have a job.' He laughed, looking over the contract. It all looked basic enough. He would work the same hours and get paid the same wages as Hermione. His contract even had the same overtime loophole, but he wouldn't use it quite as much as she did. He signed the contract and sent it back immediately. When he looked back at her, Hermione was beaming.

'Worth the wait for a good job?' She questioned.

'Definitely.' Remus held her face in his hands. 'Thank you, for everything.'

'You're welcome,' she murmured before she kissed him.

The more he kissed Hermione, the more dangerous the territory became. Over the last week the gentle, exploratory kisses had become more passionate and hungry. Remus wasn't sure how much longer his control could last, especially if Hermione was pushing him down on the sofa and straddling his hips like she was now.

Remus moaned, completely consumed by the heat of her body against his, the sensation of her tongue exploring his mouth.

''Mione,' he warned, 'we have to stop.'

She sighed and shifted to sit beside him. This was the third time in the last week that he had stopped her. And every time, no matter how he explained that he loved too much to destroy what they had with haste, she still looked hurt.

'Hermione, look at me.' He titled her chin up to meet her beautiful toffee eyes. 'You're worth the wait too.'

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not quite sure about the timing of the whole thing. I felt like two weeks were enough. After all, Hermione and Remus are around each other most of the time, so they have to be driving each other crazy, even after such a short period of time.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Her husband was driving her crazy.

It really was as simple as that. When she went out for lunch with Ginny the following Saturday it was mostly motivated by her desire to see her friend, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the definite perk of avoiding Remus for a few hours

It wasn't that he had done anything wrong, quite the opposite in fact, the man was perfect. Infuriatingly so. She had been glad at first when he had expressed his desire to wait before they... consummated their relationship. That was when Hermione hadn't known how long it would take to decide if she was ready or not.

In reality it had taken only one week. When she had asked Ginny all she could offer was the idea that everything happened so fast for them because they were around each other constantly. She had suggested a girls' afternoon out for some light relief, and Hermione had agreed. What she hadn't considered at the time was that she wanted to be around Remus constantly, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

He was stubborn too. Hermione had whined for an hour that morning, trying to get Remus to shave. She really hated when he left it too long, and yes, four days was 'too long'. Three days was bearable, two days fine. Hermione regretted telling him (as he took it as an invitation to avoid shaving for days at a time) but Remus's one day stubble actually looked quite attractive. It felt good too, the way it felt against her face when they kissed, especially when he kissed the skin of her neck, just on the shoulder...

Ginny clicked her fingers in front of her face impatiently, Hermione blushed.

'Girls' day, remember?' She teased. 'Where's your head?'

'At home.' She admitted.

'With a certain blonde haired hunk?'

'Hey,' Hermione protested, 'that's my husband!'

'Is he _really_?' Ginny asked, grinning.

Hermione swallowed nervously, she knew what her tone had implied. It implied what she had been trying to tell Ginny for days, what she had wanted to tell her in person, today. 'Not yet but...'

'Hermione Granger, you scarlet woman!' The people sitting around them in _The Three Broomsticks_ were beginning to stare.

'It's Hermione Lupin now.' She reminded her quietly.

'Nuh-uh,' Ginny denied.

Hermione sat on their bed, staring in disgust at the bag of 'shopping' she had brought home that afternoon.

'Now_ it's Hermione Lupin.' Ginny chuckled as she passed Hermione the bag full of items they had just purchased._

'_All of life's problems can't be solved by lingerie, Gin.' Hermione sighed. _

She was still a dead woman when Hermione next saw her. There was nowhere in their room to hide the bag. As she heard the front door open, she shoved it in the drawer that contained her socks and went out to greet the boys.

She played with Teddy as Remus cooked dinner. It was pathetic, but she really had missed him today. He smiled as he caught her eye. Merlin, he was gorgeous.

**Author's Notes:**

This was more of a filler chapter, just a glimpse of what's going on in Hermione's head. Sorry nothing much actually happened in it. I wanted to give an impression that Hermione's getting sick of having the 'I'm an old werewolf fight' and she just wants to start her marriage for real, as equals. That was why she was so excited about Remus getting the job.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Merlin, his wife was gorgeous. As they sat by the fire that night Remus was finding it very hard to pay attention to his novel. Usually the book would have his total attention but tonight it was the light dancing off his wife's neck that was more appearing.

She was reading Tolkien again. Her hair was falling out of its bun around her face. She was wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt, her jumper abandoned because of the fire. The red shirt made Remus smile, once a Gryffindor. In fact, he reckoned that she had had the top since she had been in school, it looked a little on the small side now, not quite reaching the waistband of her jeans and stretched tight across her chest. He hadn't noticed when they were out for their Sunday afternoon walk earlier but now it was painfully evident. She definitely wasn't the awkward teenager she had once been..

He looked up to find Hermione staring at him over the cover of her book. She flushed and looked down again.

Remus smiled, 'Yes?'

'Nothing.'

He abandoned his book on the coffee table and pulled Hermione closer to him, her knees resting on his lap. He smirked, 'What are you blushing about, Hermione?'

'Nothing,' she said, refusing to look up from her book. 'How are you finding work?'

She was changing the subject. 'It's good,' Remus acknowledged, 'but that's not what you were blushing about.' If possible, Hermione's blush grew even deeper. ''Mione?' he asked concernedly, 'what's wrong?'

'It's nothing, I,' she set her book down, 'I... do you find me attractive?'

Remus felt his mouth drop open. Was she joking? 'Of course I do, Hermione...'

'It's just that,' she interrupted him, in full flow now, 'I'm just sort of average, I don't look after myself like most women my age, I'm gaining a bit of weight after the war, I'm not confident like Ginny, I...'

He couldn't listen to anymore. Remus silenced her with a kiss. 'You're perfect,' he whispered as he laid her back against the sofa, leaning over her body. 'You don't need makeup to make you look beautiful,' he kissed her forehead, her nose. 'You are hardly what I'd call overweight,' he ran his hands over the flat plane of her stomach, exposed by her shirt and she let out a breathy moan. 'You _are_ confident,' he kissed the line of her neck he had been admiring earlier. Remus placed his elbows either side of her shoulders and leant forward so his body aligned with hers. He knew he was being forward, but he didn't care as he shifted his hips against hers. Hermione moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as he whispered against her lips. 'Now do you believe that you're attractive, that I want you?'

'Yes.'

The breathy moan sent him over the edge as he attacked her mouth. Previous boundaries seemed forgotten as he was lost in the moment. Hermione's teeth nipped his bottom lip as her hands traced his chest under the material of his shirt. She rocked her hips against his experimentally. He groaned and bit lightly on the skin of her collarbone. She moved against him again as she unbuttoned his shirt. Remus tossed it into the corner.

This was what he had been trying to avoid. It would hurt both of them to stop now, and Remus knew they had to stop. But the way she was running her hands over his chest and nipping a path down his neck kept Remus from stopping her. Maybe it was time to give her what she clearly wanted.

A shrieking cry from the next room finally pulled him back to reality. Remus smiled apologetically at Hermione before going to see to Teddy. He was back to sleep within minutes, but he couldn't bear to go back out and face what had just occurred.

By the time he had gathered up the courage to leave the safety of his son's room, Remus found that Hermione was already in bed.

He smiled guiltily as he slipped in beside her. He knew that she wasn't asleep and, sure enough, her eyes flashed open as soon as he lay down beside her. He had expected her to be angry, or at least annoyed, but what he saw there was a sort of resignation.

'I'm sorry.' It was insufficient and he knew it. She didn't answer, but her eyes remained on his. 'I want to do this properly,' he explained, 'we went about this whole marriage backwards. I... Hermione, would you like to go out to dinner with me?'

Her eyes widened, 'Yes, alright then.'

'Good,' he pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her curls. 'Now go to sleep, we both have work tomorrow.' She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was forgiven, for now.

'Remus John Lupin!'

Remus turned his head expecting to see an irate looking Hermione. However, much to his surprise, one corner of his wife's mouth was turned up in barely suppressed amusement.

'Yes, dear?' He tried not to laugh at the expression on her face but failed terribly.

'Oh, you think it's _funny_ that I have to go into work with this, do you?' And the angry side was winning out.

'With what, Hermione?' he asked, taking a sip of his tea. Hermione pulled the collar of her shirt aside, just a few centimetres and he choked.

There, right where her collarbone met her neck, on the spot he had discovered would make her melt when touched, there was a rather distinctly shaped red bruise.

**Author's Notes:**

I quite liked the ending of this chapter. I think the story needed a bit of light relief.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It was almost another week before Remus had the chance to take her out to dinner. Andromeda had been fantastic in looking after Teddy while Remus was now at work and she had even agreed to have him all weekend this week as well, on account of the full moon as well as 'date night'.

Remus had told Hermione to dress fancy, and so she agonised over what to wear before settling on a dress she deemed appropriate. It was a knee length silk dress, the top crossing over her chest down to an empire waistline. The only problem was the colour, a light turquoise, but a simple spell transformed it into the same purple as their wedding outfits.

The dress wasn't the only part of her outfit that Hermione agonised over. The bag she had managed to hide from Remus was finally opened as she looked for something in the line of underwear that didn't look like it would be worn by a thirteen year old. That definitely wasn't the version of her that she wanted Remus to remember tonight. She knew Remus was holding back from sex with her because he wanted her to be ready, she just needed to show him that she _was_ ready.

It was only after she had spent hours getting ready that Remus had burst into the room, muttering apologies that he had taken so long on his walk with Teddy (and did she know she looked gorgeous?) so could Hermione please take Teddy to his grandmother's while he got changed.

She was fuming. And being held for tea by a woman who wouldn't take no for an answer didn't help matters either. Nor did being accosted at the gate of the cottage and spun around to walk straight back to the security boundaries without time to so much as look in a mirror. All thoughts of seducing her husband were pushed from her mind as she huffed with him, angry that he was foiling her plans.

Hermione was highly confused when they arrived at a house. Not just any house, but a beautiful two story Victorian style house.

'Remus, where are we?' she whispered as he continued on up the path. She was on no mood for games.

'Just on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow.' He explained casually. Too casually for her liking.

'No, I mean who are we visiting?'

'No-one,' his smirk grew more pronounced.

'Remus,' Hermione stopped walking, 'what's going on?'

He turned to face her. 'Now don't be mad...' _Always a good way to start an explanation_, Hermione thought dryly. 'But I bought you a present and, well, you have to accept it because all our stuff is already moved in so...'

Everything started to click into place in her mind. Getting her out of the house, going out with Teddy this afternoon, Andromeda holding her captive. He had been late home from work the last few days as well, claiming that he was still settling into the job, but now she knew why that caused the colour of his cheeks to darken ever so slightly.

'You bought a house?'

'Please don't be mad,' Remus said, holding her face, 'but I thought this would be a good thing for us, a kind of new beginning.'

Hermione gazed past him warily, 'Well since you've already bought it, I guess I could look at it.'

The upper floor of the house consisted of four bedrooms, each with a separate en suite bathroom. Two were empty for the time being, while the other two were filled with the furniture of the master bedroom and Teddy's room from home. The rooms were bigger, however, and Hermione could see potential for adding bits and pieces at a later date.

The lower floor consisted of a living room, study, kitchen and dining room. Remus led Hermione into the living room, furnished with a mixture of the bits from the cottage as well as new sofas and chairs. The walls were a light cream, while the carpet was a dark gold which, Remus assured her, was completely child-proof. The study was perfect, the walls already lined with bookcases while Hermione's desk had been inserted without so much as one page being moved out of place. Magic was a wonderful thing. The duck-egg blue painted kitchen was larger than what they had before and held all new appliances, as the ones they had were growing a bit too old for use. The room led through a set of French doors and into the dining room, which already contained a new set of table and chairs.

'I can't believe it,' Hermione whispered, 'you did all this, for me?'

'For us,' Remus whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head. 'And don't worry about the cost,' he said, apparently reading her mind, 'the cottage is worth far more than we would have thought considering the farmer whose been trying to buy the land off me for years kept bettering his offer.' She felt him smile, 'I only want what's best for our family, I hope I didn't overstep my mark.'

'No,' she admitted easily, 'it's perfect.'

'It's not,' Remus argued, pulling her back through the kitchen and out a back door she hadn't noticed before, 'but now it might be.'

There was a small area of decking leading out to the large, enclosed garden. Hermione gasped as she took in the sight of a host of candles, she turned back to look at Remus. He looked exceptionally handsome tonight, in his brown and navy pinstriped trousers and navy shirt.

'Dance with me,' he breathed.

They swayed to the music, and Hermione recognised it as the same song they had danced to before Malfoy's visit.

'Look in my eyes, what do you see?

Not just the colour, look inside of me.

Tell me all you need and I will try,

I will try.

'I'm gonna love you more than anyone,

I'm gonna hold you closer than before,

And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free,

I'll be free for you anytime,

I'm gonna love you more than anyone.'

''Mione,' she heard Remus groan into her hair as he tightened her grip on his neck. She kissed him fervently, her hands running through his hair, pulling his body flush against hers.

'Dinner?' he finally managed to pant out, attempting to pull away.

'I'm not hungry.' Hermione murmured in a low voice, 'At least, not for food.'

She cringed at how ridiculous she had sounded until she caught the gleam in her husband's eye. Maybe the night could still as planned.

**Author's Notes:**

Most of this chapter was lifted straight from the older version of my story.

The song is 'More Than Anyone' by Gavin de Graw.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The last week had taken a lot of effort and Remus silently vowed never to try and keep anything hidden from Hermione again. He had made up some excuse about being a Ministry newbie every night to cover for his late returns. She accepted his excuses, but he knew that there was only so long he could keep it up before she realised what he was doing. Especially when she almost caught him sneaking books out of the study one evening when he thought she was already asleep.

'_Remus, what are you doing?' Her sleepy voice came from the door._

_He looked up, trying to think of an excuse for being surrounded by books at three a.m._

'_I couldn't sleep.' He sighed internally. _Is that really the best you can come up with, you're a marauder, for Merlin's sake! _'I thought I'd read but I can't find the book I'm looking for.'_

'_Come back to bed,' she muttered sleepily, 'I can't sleep without you.'_

_His heart swelled at her confession, even if she was only half-conscious, and he felt a pang of guilt for deceiving his amazing wife. 'I'll be right there, love.'_

_He heard her pad quietly back to their room as he quickly assembled the books into a box and shrunk it into his briefcase. He only hoped she wouldn't remember to check in the morning._

But that was only packing up, finding the house had been equally difficult. The estate agent he had been meeting with nearly every lunch time for the last two weeks had been extremely helpful, but Remus knew exactly what he wanted in their house and he wasn't afraid to let her know.

'_Not this one.'_

'_Mr Lupin...'_

_He could sense the tone of desperation in the woman's voice. This was the third house she had shown him _today_._

'_It's just not her.' Remus explained. 'Do you have anything else?'_

'_One more today.' She said exhaustedly. Remus felt sorry for the young woman, she was only about Hermione's age and the wizarding housing market was in chaos these days. That was what made all of the houses so cheap. It was a good time to buy, especially with his own land being valued so highly on the muggle market. He already had a buyer lined up, a cattle farmer from a couple of miles away who wanted to branch out but needed Remus's land in order to do so. He had been after the cottage for years but this was the first time Remus had ever seriously considered selling._

_They aparated to the next house and Remus knew immediately this was it. After the tour he was even more convinced._

'_I'll take it.'_

After he had finally chosen the house, his estate agent had been so relieved that she had the sale processed in record time, despite the strange workings between a muggle sale and a wizarding buy. The wizarding world had yet to invent the concept of mortgages and so Remus had needed a cash-up-front deal from Mr Landry, the farmer. Fortunately he was just so happy on getting the land he didn't really care and had it sorted in less than a day. Remus had laid out only the condition that he be allowed until Saturday night to move out.

And that was how he found himself on the patio of his new house for his date with Hermione. He was slightly ashamed that he hadn't taken her out properly for their first official date, but the gift of a house had to be memorable, surely. Besides, she whispered huskily, dinner was the last thing on her mind.

Remus swallowed nervously as her hands worked to untuck his shirt from his trousers. 'Hermione, it's the day before the full moon. If we get... carried away... I don't think I'll be able to stop this time.'

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and Remus felt his resolve crumbling as he saw the lust in her eyes. He was sure that it was evident in his too. 'I'm counting on that,' she whispered as she ran her hands over his chest, making him shiver.

Where had his modest, innocent wife gone? Remus wondered as she pulled his head down to meet hers by his tie. He remembered other occasions when her scheming side had surfaced, but one stood out infinitely. The day of Malfoy's visit and that red lace thong.

Remus growled as he pushed her against the wall of the house. Never breaking contact with her lips. He traced a line from her knee up her thigh, feeling the smooth skin of her leg. She gasped as his hand slid under her dress and hooked her leg around his hip. Remus pushed against her further and Hermione moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

He continued the path up her leg up to her very firm ass. Merlin, this woman was going to be the death of him. She was wearing some sort of lace boxer shorts, Remus was sure there was a proper name, but he didn't really care. He placed his hands under her and lifted her body easily, supporting her between his chest and the wall.

'Are you sure about this?' He ground out, giving her one last chance to refuse him.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, searching for his. 'Yes,' she said in that confident tone, 'I'm sure, I'm ready to be your wife, for real.'

It was all the answer he needed as he led her upstairs to their new bedroom.

**Author's Notes:**

So this was more of a flashback, filler chapter since the whole buying-a-house thing was kind of sudden in Chapter 33. I also wanted the next part of the story to be from Hermione's point of view as it find it much easier to write.

The next chapter will contain quite a lot of lemons, just warning you now.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The night _was_ going as planned.

_Well, okay not quite as planned_, Hermione mused as she followed Remus up to their new bedroom, _but close enough._

No sooner had they entered the room than Hermione was forced up against the door. She moaned as Remus continued to assault her mouth and her body, his hands running over her sides. They had progressed further, physically, in the last five minutes than the last two weeks. _That_ was what she had planned for.

She pulled his tie from his neck and started to work on the buttons of his shirt as Remus spun them around as started to head towards the bed. Hermione kicked off her shoes as she finally got the shirt off his back. Merlin, he was gorgeous. There was no way Remus could be described as fat, but he had filled out since the end of the war and it had defiantly done him some good. The definition of his chest and stomach was still there, but it looked far more attractive when it wasn't painfully obvious where his ribs where. She kissed from his neck down to his navel before Remus pulled her back up to full height.

He pulled her dress over her head in one quick movement and left her only in her dark purple lace push-up bra and boy shorts. Hermione knew she should be embarrassed by her state of undress in front of him, but the way his eyes travelled down her body left her in no doubt that Remus found her attractive. She remembered the last time he had demonstrated that point, the feeling of his arousal against the apex of her thighs. She needed him.

He raised an eyebrow at the wand strapped to the inside of her left thigh, but said nothing. Humour would not be good for them now and Hermione was still a veteran at heart.

She pulled at his belt buckle in frustration before Remus saw fit to do it himself. He kicked his trousers off quickly and lifted Hermione onto his waist once more. This time the friction was even more intense with only two layers separating them as Remus lowered them both on top of the bed. He growled. Hermione found it extremely sexy, this dominating side of his as Remus literally ripped her bra off. She gasped as he palmed her breasts roughly, _so hot_!

She pushed his shorts off with her feet and trailed her hands over the one part of him always forbidden to her before. Her shorts met the same fate as her bra.

''Mione,' he moaned against her mouth, 'potion?'

'Yes!' She hissed impatiently. 'This afternoon.' She knew he would tease her for it later.

'I love you,' he whispered, holding both her hands in his either side of her head. She didn't need to say this was her first time, he already knew. That was why he had suddenly slowed.

'I love you more.'

'Not possible.' Remus silenced her with a kiss as he swiftly broke into her body. Her groan was absorbed by his mouth and he quickly cast a charm to ease the pain. 'Are you alright?'

She wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled his deeper into her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. They moved together so perfectly, she knew Remus felt immensely guilty for hurting her even for the slightest of moments but the moon's pull was too strong for Remus to act out of anything else but instinct.

She bit down on his neck as she reached her high, muffling the cry that ripped from her body. He followed soon after, accompanied by a loud moan as he collapsed on top of her.

It didn't take long for the guilt to kick in. 'Hermione, I'm so sorry.'

She let out an exasperated breath. 'Please don't do this,' she begged as Remus tried to move away from her, 'tonight was so unbelievably perfect, please don't regret anything about it. I know I don't.'

How could he still look incredibly edible when his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat? Maybe it was because Hermione knew exactly how he came to look so dishevelled.

'I just wish... I don't know, it could have been more romantic or something,' he mumbled, looking downcast.

'Honey, you bought me a house!' Hermione smiled. 'I don't think romantic gestures come any better than that, not for me anyway. Besides,' she licked the sensitive skin behind his ear before whispering, 'I like it when you're rough with me.'

She blushed, feeling like the scarlet woman Ginny had accused her of being but Remus chuckled and kissed her forehead. 'I love you. You know that, right?'

Hermione pretended to think about it as she batted her eyelashes at him coyly. 'Prove it.'

Several hours later the couple fell asleep holding each other, completely unconcerned about the outside world.

**Author's Notes:**

Hope I got this chapter right. It was extremely difficult for me to write.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Hermione stirred in her sleep and Remus kissed her forehead with a smile. He had been watching her for the last half hour, trying to gather up the will power to leave her, albeit briefly.

'I'll be right back,' he muttered, pulling on his boxers as he made his way into the kitchen. Remus hastily conjured some toast and tea and levitated it on a tray back upstairs into the bedroom.

Hermione was already awake and sitting up when he came back. She had obviously grabbed his shirt from wherever it had landed the night before and had rolled the arms up to accommodate her small frame.

'Hello,' she murmured as he sat down. Hermione took one of his hands in hers and kissed his palm. 'I worried when I woke up and you were gone, but then I heard you swearing downstairs.' Her lips curled into a sly grin.

'All in the name of breakfast in bed, love.' He gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

'Thank-you,' Hermione beamed. She waved a piece of toast in front of his nose. 'Now eat, you need all your strength for the next few hours.'

'I know,' Remus sighed, 'I have been doing this for most of my life, you know.'

Hermione smiled impishly, 'I wasn't talking about tonight.' She drew her hand slowly down his chest. 'I was talking about what my husband and I are going to do before he has to leave me tonight.' She looked up at him through her lashes.

'What did you do with my wife?' He asked, chuckling. 'I really love you, Mrs Lupin.'

'Forever.' Hermione promised simply as she kissed him. Neither noticed the tray slip to the floor with a quiet bang.

The next week passed in a flurry of excitement as Hermione and Remus decided to tell people about their 'situation'. He didn't like Hermione calling it that.

Andromeda already knew, of course, so did Ron but it was Hermione's parents that Remus dreaded telling. They waited until he had fully recovered from the full moon before arranging to have them over for dinner that Friday night.

Hermione had come home from work early, for her, and he had offered to help with the cooking She had banished him from the kitchen. He sat playing with Teddy in the living room while simultaneously trying to read through a report proposing ministry funded medical check-ups being made available to those under the jurisdiction of his department. He had to admit he was interested, while he hadn't been ill for years, aside from the obvious, he was curious as to why he _was_ never ill. It would be worth following that proposal alongside the bill Remus was trying to pass making Wolfsbane available to all who suffered from Lycanthropy. He hadn't been sure he was cut out for this job, but Hermione had laughed at him, pointing out that his bill wouldn't even be considered if that was the case. As it was, the bill was up for final approval next week. He knew that Hermione was proud of him for making a difference, but apparently she thought he already spent too much time in the kitchen.

'You're not coming in.' She called as he stuck his head around the door once more.

'But love, Teddy's happy enough and I'll be able to hear him...'

'No,' she turned, attempting to look menacing as she brandished her wand, as the utensils worked behind her. 'Go and relax, you remember how to do that, don't you?'

Remus sighed and held his hands up in defeat. 'Fine.'

Half an hour later Teddy was napping peacefully in his new cot in the living room and Remus had banished the report to the study, having read and reread it twice. He walked across the hall to the kitchen.

Hermione was checking the lasagne in the oven. She had changed out of her work clothes into skinny jeans and a plaid blue shirt. The way her ass looked in those jeans made Remus's mouth water. He padded up to stand behind her quietly as she threw the salad into a large bowl.

'Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you cook?' He murmured against her neck. He heard her breath hitch before he span her around in his arms, trapping her back against the counter.

Her eyes were already heavy as she pulled his face down to hers and Remus smirked as he pressed her against the unit harder, gaining a moan in response. 'Remus.' She attacked his mouth as he wrapped his hands in her wild curls. There was no point in worry about messing it up, Hermione wasn't that bothered. Always complaining it was a mess anyway. Remus quite liked it; it made her look as if she had just been thoroughly ravaged. Which, right now, she was.

The doorbell rang and Remus cursed quietly as he straightened his shirt. 'Am I decent?'

Hermione's eyes dropped to the waistband of his jeans and she grinned, 'Not really. Go and wake Teddy up for dinner while I get the door, that should buy you a few minutes.'

He smiled and rolled his eyes as he went to wake his son. His wife really was some sort of evil genius.

**Author's Notes:**

Pay attention to the bills and reports, they'll come back later.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Hermione let her parents into the house as she heard Remus trying to wake a fussy youngster.

'How are you dear?' her mother asked, handing her the fork she had arranged to be a portkey this afternoon.

'I'm fine, come in.' Hermione took her mother's coat as he father gaped at the hall. 'What do you think of the house?'

'It's very big for only three people.' Robert commented. Hermione squirmed, her father always did have a knack for noticing things like that.

'Yes, well it allows for a guest room and a study. It's nice to have a bit of space.'

Remus emerged from the living room holding Teddy. The little boy eyed her parents warily before his hair turned from bright pink to blue. 'It's nice to see you again Mr Granger, Mrs Granger.' Remus shook both of their hands.

'You too, Remus but please, call me Robert.'

Hermione breathed a quiet sigh of relief that her father was playing nicely. But then, she wondered, but it Robert she had to worry about? He had accepted her decision to marry Remus almost without question, he had supported her the whole way. It was her mother who had been having problems with the whole arrangement. She had always assumed, like Mrs Weasley, that Hermione would end up with Ron, someone her own age. Just because she knew the difficulties of a relationship with an age gap didn't mean she was going to endorse her daughters', even if, to the best of her knowledge, that relationship was merely friendship.

How had she not seen this before? Hermione led the visitors into the dining room before going to retrieve the pasta. By the time she came back, Remus was engaged in a conversation with her father about his new job, while her mother was sitting stiffly, avoiding both of their eyes.

'Lasagne.' She announced, setting the dish in the middle of the table. Remus made to stand, presumably to help, but Hermione shook her head with a smile and retreated to the kitchen to retrieve the bread and salad.

After lasagne had been a mammoth trifle that Hermione had spent night before perfecting. There was still enough of it left to do another three or four portions. Apparently she had gone a little overboard on quantities.

'That was brilliant, darling.' Robert praised his daughter as he put down his spoon.

'Yes, indeed,' Jean interjected, 'did you make it all yourself?'

Hermione could sense a trap. 'Well, Remus usually makes dinner so I decided it was my turn.'

'I see.'

She could feel her husband's stare, but she refused to meet his gaze. She didn't know what her mother was doing, but she didn't like it.

'Why don't you retire to the living room and I'll take care of the dishes.' Remus suggested already stacking Hermione's plate on top of his.

She smiled and lifted Teddy from his armchair, placing the boy on her hip. 'Mum, dad, you go ahead while I put this one to bed.'

Her parents wandered into the lounge while Hermione took a very tired little boy to bed. He had managed to stay awake for the meal, but now his eyes were closing, fluctuating between brown and grey as they did.

She tucked him into his cot before turning on the muggle monitor. She stayed one more moment as she watched him drift off.

'Goodnight little one,' she whispered, kissing his head gently. 'Daddy and I love you very much.'

It was at times like this that Hermione could see why exactly Nympahdora and Remus fought. She loved Teddy like he was her own son, and if anything was to put him in danger, she wouldn't think twice about the course of action.

At the bottom of the stairs she could hear Remus clattering about in the kitchen. Smiling she popped her head around the door of the living room.

'The usual coffees?' She asked lightly.

'Yes please, dear.' Her mother's smile was unnerving. Hermione didn't understand how her attitude could change so quickly.

When she rejoined Remus in the kitchen he already had the dishes done and the kettle on to boil.

'Great minds think alike.' She commented as she grabbed the mugs from the shelf.

Remus was leaning back against the boards with his arms crossed over his chest, looking completely content. He pushed himself up and sauntered over casually, liking his lips. 'And what exactly am I thinking, Mrs Lupin?'

Hermione smirked and raised an eyebrow. They might not have been the most conventional couple in the world, but the honeymoon stage of marriage was definitely in effect. 'Probably something you shouldn't be right now.'

Remus chuckled, a deep sound. Hermione wasn't immune to the new physical connection between them either. She was young and in love with a very sexy older man, even if he didn't always see it that way. She kissed him deeply, forgetting completely about the coffee.

'Hermione, your father... _Hermione_!'

**Author's Notes:**

Can anyone guess what's going to happen now?

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

'Hermione, your father... _Hermione_!'

Remus didn't even have time to process what was happening before he pulled away from his wife, purely out of instinct. Jean Granger was standing, her mouth hanging open, with an expression of absolute outrage.

'You!' She shouted, pointing a finger at Remus.

'Mum, wait,' Hermione pleaded, stepping in front of him. 'Let us explain.'

'Explain what?' Hermione's father had appeared in the doorway, looking between his wife and daughter in confusion. 'Jean, what's going on?'

Jean was nearly in hysterics. 'She's... they're... he's corrupting our daughter.'

'No hang on just a minute,' Hermione started, but her father cut her off with a quiet laugh.

'For goodness sake Jean, I would say he's already corrupted her enough.'

Remus's eyes snapped to the other man's face, but he found nothing but humour there. _He knew_, Remus thought. It was obvious, from the moment Robert Granger had set foot in their new house, he had suspected something. He had kept looking between the two at dinner, looking for a connection. He must have found it.

'What?' Hermione yelped.

'Hermione, it's obvious that there's more than just friendship between you two.' Jean stuttered, but he held up his hand. 'It's also obvious that you love Remus very much, so all I need to know is how he feels about you.'

Remus met his gaze. 'I love your daughter,' he said simply. 'I don't know what else to say, but I do.'

Robert smiled. 'Then that's all I need to hear.'

'Robert, _really?_' Mrs Granger asked incredulously. 'That's all you're going to say?' Her anger seemed more focused on her husband now, rather than Remus.

'That's all that needs saying, my dear.' He took her hand, 'After all, where would we be if your parents hadn't _finally_ approved of us.' He smiled at the younger couple. 'Thank-you both for dinner but we had better be getting that spoon home.'

Hermione indicated the portkey on the kitchen table. As her father hugged her goodbye Remus heard him tell her 'give it time'.

The coffee was forgotten about as Remus comforted his sobbing wife.

She fell into an uneasy sleep that night and Remus couldn't bring himself to join her. They had known that they would ruffle a few feathers, but he knew that Hermione thought her mother would support her.

She woke just after two in the morning, and Remus still hadn't slept.

'What are you doing?'

'Have we done the right thing?' Remus asked. He could have predicted Hermione's answer, but he needed _her_ to hear it. He knew her too well.

'Yes,' she said, looking at him with wide eyes, 'of course we have.' She buried her head in his chest. 'I'm sorry about my mother.'

'It's okay,' he assured her, 'as long as I have you and Teddy, then it's all I need.'

She fell asleep again easily after that. Remus soon joined her.

They received a phone call from Jean the next day. To her daughter's great surprise she had asked for Remus. Hermione had grudgingly handed over the phone, with the instruction for Remus to hang up if she was rude in any way.

She hadn't been.

'I'm terribly sorry, Remus. This isn't easy for me, but Robert talked some sense into me and, well... I can see that you make her happy. I know she loves you and your son, but it isn't the life I would have chosen for her.'

'I understand. If I'd had the choice it isn't the life I would have either.'

'I know, that's what made me see sense, I know you only want what's best for her. And I have to admit that it's you.'

Remus passed the phone back soon after, knowing that it would take a while, but his in-laws might not hate him after all.

**Author's Notes:**

The next chapter will be quite lemony.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The next few weeks passed slowly for the newlyweds. Between work, family, friends and an increasingly verbal and mobile Teddy the honeymoon period was slowly dwindling away. It was quite sad in a way, but it was the start of the rest of Hermione's marriage.

However, maybe she wasn't completely ready to let it go yet. If anyone in the ministry knew what Hermione was doing in her office when she was supposedly doing overtime they would be shocked.

It was Friday afternoon, the full moon was the next day and it was one of the few times of the month when Hermione and Remus enjoyed a night without having to be parents. Hermione loved Teddy, she really did, but the almost-toddler was developing the uncanny knack to interrupt the most intimate of moments between his father and Hermionemther. It was getting frustrating.

Which led to Hermione locking her office on Friday afternoon and pulling a very inappropriate outfit out of her bag. They had been discussing Hogwarts the day before and Remus had commented that Hermione's uniform had always been, as far as he could remember, perfectly innocent. She hadn't been one of the girls who had rolled up her skirt and left buttons undone. She had been the girl whose skirt was regulation length and whose tie was always tied correctly.

Little did he know that she still _had_ her old uniform. Well, not her sixth year uniform, that had been thrown away before she went on the run. And her fifth year one had been ruined during the raid on the ministry. It was, in fact, her fourth year skirt, blouse and jumper that she had found while packing up the rest of her belongings at her parents' house and now she was going to put it to good use.

Needless to say, it didn't exactly fit anymore, but that was the purpose. As Hermione slipped her work clothes into her handbag and fastened her cloak securely around her she smiled. Any lasting memories Remus had of her during her third year were about to be seriously distorted.

When she arrived home his cloak was already hanging up beside the door. It appeared as though Remus had arrived home late, however, as there was no sign of any activity in the kitchen. She could hear him fussing about in the study and she padded as quietly as possible (well, as quietly as possible in stilettos) up the stairs.

He was sitting behind the desk that sat just off the back wall. She had teased him that he made it look too much like an office rather than a study but for what Hermione was planning now it was perfect. Remus was completely immersed in some report or other until Hermione knocked the door lightly.

'Mr Lupin?' She purred. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Hermione had to admit that even by her own standards, she looked good. The blouse had a missing top button and so fell open, revealing a fair amount of cleavage, while the jumper was stretched so tight it left little to the imagination for the rest of her torso. Her skirt had definitely been longer on her frame four years ago. Now, rolled over twice, it just about covered her ass.

Her husband's mouth was hanging open. ''Mione, what..?'

'I wanted to see if it still fit me.' She said innocently. She worked hard to make her voice sexy and sultry as she sashayed over to the side of the desk. 'But for a few weeks I've been having these dreams.'

'W-what dreams?' Remus choked out as she ran her foot up and down his left leg.

'About a certain former professor,' she leant forward, making sure he got a good view of her blouse, 'taking me on his desk.'

His eyes were growing darker by the second. Hermione leaned forward and brushed her nose along his jaw before Remus was standing before her, pushing her back into the desk. ''Mione,' he groaned, 'love, why do you always choose this day?'

Hermione moaned as his hips jerked against hers. She knew exactly what he meant. 'Because I like it when you're rough.'

But it was more than that. This was the day each month when she would push him physically. It had become a sort of tradition for them. This was the day that it was harder for Remus to fight his instinct and Hermione knew that right now his instinct was to bend her over the desk.

He let out a low growl when she told him this.

'I don't think I can do this gently,' he muttered against her back as he pulled her red thong down her legs, the same one as she had worn for the 'inspection'.

'Then don't. I trust you... professor.'

Remus growled once more before he kissed her. 'Merlin, Hermione. Such a tease.'

All coherent thought left her mind as he lifted her onto the desk and started to kiss her neck.

**Author's Notes:**

The next chapter will be the last.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It had been over two years since Remus had been at the end of his rope and had turned to his former student, Hermione Granger for help. He would never have imagined how his life would turn out.

Today was Teddy's third birthday, and their house was bursting with activity. Harry and Ginny were talking to Ron and Luna in the living room, while little James Sirius Potter slept in his mother's arms. Hermione's parents were chatting to Molly and Arthur over sandwiches, cocktail sausage and other party food at the dining room table. Bill and Fleur and their little two year old Victoire were watching Teddy while Andromeda got another drink from the kitchen. George, Angelina, her pregnancy evident now, were sitting on the sofa, relaxing for once and watching the chaos around them, while Percy and Charlie were discussing the latest mess ups of the Ministry with Kingsley.

And then there was his wife, she was standing on the decking watching the sunset. Never had she looked more stunning than she did now. She wore a red shift dress with black ballet flats and her hair was left down her back, swirling gently with the breeze. She had her back to him, but Remus heard her sigh as he approached, she knew he was here.

He was so proud of everything she had achieved since they got married. She had risen to the head of the Muggle Liaison Department and had led the Ministry into better cooperation with the muggle government. In addition she had secretly compiled evidence about the illegality of the Marriage Law and how it was passed without full knowledge and understanding of the implications on Kingsley's part, as well as the misinformation relayed to the rest of the Regeneration Council. The law had been repealed a year ago and the taxes repaid in full.

Since then Hermione had been working tirelessly to root out corruption in the Ministry. As much as she loved her job, she knew it wasn't where she could be the most effective, and so she took the magical law implementation exam. She described it as the muggle bar exam, only harder as she had never completed any formal training, but studied by herself. She passed first time.

From there, and on the back of her Marriage Law Report, she had progressed to tackle corrupt Ministry employees. How she did it as well as keeping up with her regular job and all its meetings, as well as coming home to a family every night Remus never knew. The first employee to be taken down was Draco Malfoy. Remus had never understood how the Malfoy boy had secured employment in such as high position just a day after he was acquitted but he, and the rest of the magical community, had suspected blackmail and bribery. Hermione had been the one to prove that. Malfoy had been working in the Ministry mailroom ever since. After Malfoy she had taken out a further ten Ministry higher-ups.

She truly was an incredible woman.

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. 'Why are you hiding out here?'

Hermione hummed happily and leaned back against his chest. 'It was too noisy for us in there.'

Remus smiled down at his wife and two month old angel. Rose Andromeda Lupin looked back up at them with amber eyes but she was still her mother's daughter. Hermione was there in the shape of her face, her mouth even her hair colour was closer to his wife's.

'Is Teddy enjoying himself?' she asked, 'I feel guilty for having to take this little one out.'

'The last time I saw him he was showing Victoire his new toys, I'm sure he's fine with everyone in there watching out for him.'

'Yes, you're probably right.' She shifted slightly and moved Rose from one arm to another. 'You did a brilliant job with the party, sorry I wasn't here to help more.'

'It's alright,' he assured her, 'I knew you wanted to be at that meeting, we can't keep the muggle Prime Minster waiting, can we?'

Remus noticed a flicker of guilt pass over her features. 'I know, but I'm off for another two weeks now and when I go back I'm not taking any more overtime unless absolutely necessary, we don't really need it now you're doing so well in your job too.'

'If that's what you want, 'Mione.' Inside Remus was ecstatic about is wife being home more, but it needed to be her decision, not his. She simply nodded and he beamed.

His job at the Ministry had come as a surprise, certainly, but even Remus admitted that after a few initial hiccups he had taken to it remarkably well. He had been given a raise after six months and had managed to extend the Wolfsbane Programme. He had also succeeded in extending laws for non-human and hybrid magical beings, including securing the funding for the new research into lycanthropy.

What he had learnt about himself during the new ministry funded medical check-ups had been surprising. In the last month the healers had discovered a phenomenon never before acknowledged in those suffering from lycanthropy. Remus technically hadn't aged in over five years. Apparently once a carrier reached full maturity, which was a different age for each individual, they could resist aging for approximately another twenty years. This mean that by the time Hermione was thirty-six, they would technically be the same age. Hermione still insisted that age didn't matter to her in the slightest, but Remus had been thrilled at the news.

They stood in silence for a while longer before Hermione's mother popped her head out the back door.

'The children are getting impatient to cut the cake,' she explained. 'And how is my favourite granddaughter?' she whisked Rose out of Hermione's arms and into the house. She had got used to the idea of the marriage and had been thrilled when she found out she was to be a grandmother.

Remus felt his wife chuckle as she turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. 'Did you ever think we would end up here two years ago? When this was just a practical arrangement, I mean.'

Remus smiled, thinking of how similar their train of thoughts were. 'No, but I'm glad we did. Besides, you bossing me about, telling me I needed to look after Teddy, we were practically married anyway.'

She shook her head laughing, but kissed him gently on the cheek.

'I love you.' He whispered as their lips connected once more.

And then Hermione said the four words he would never tire of hearing. 'I love you too.'

**Author's Notes:**

Most of this chapter was lifted straight from the old chapter 30.

A quick note on the whole aging thing: I borrowed it from _Twilight_.

That's the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are appreciated but unnecessary.

This is also the end of the rewrite, I hope it was worthwhile adding the extra chapters.

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Seventeen Years Later_

The platform was crowded as the family made their way to the train. The hustle and bustle of the start of a new year was evident. New students excited to start, older students wishing for a longer summer, children too young wanting to go with their elder siblings.

'Two years, I want to go now!' Lily Potter's voice was easily recognisable as she begged her parents to go with her brothers.

Hermione smiled, giving her best friend and his family some space as she led her family towards the train.

'I'm just going to, um, go... I'll be back in a minute.' Teddy mumbled, blushing.

Remus chuckled at his son's retreating back. 'I'll give you five galleons if he _isn't _going to see Victoire.'

'Oh, Dad, you _know _that's where he's going, it's hardly a fair bet.'

Hermione looked at her little girl. She wasn't quite so little anymore. At seventeen years old she still had her father's eyes in her mother's face and she was stunning. She was smart and had a quick wit, she worked hard and it paid off. This year, her final year, saw the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. Remus was absolutely beaming with pride.

Teddy had never made Head Boy last year, he had caused too much trouble in school for that. Hermione claimed that it was all his father's Marauding influence, but Remus blamed it all on Nymphadora's genes. The topic never made them uncomfortable, it was who they were and as much as Hermione loved Teddy and treated him like her own, she and Remus had always made sure that he never forgot his mother.

He slouched back towards them now, looking sheepish.

'You've got lipstick on your cheek, son.' Remus commented dryly while his wife and daughter laughed. Teddy wiped it off and shrugged.

He had grown up handsome, there was no denying it. Naturally, he looked like Remus, lean and tall, all angles and bones. Right now, however, his hair was bright blue and his eyes light green. It was a part of him. So was his career, after dropping his little sister off he would be heading to Auror training for the rest of the school year.

The train whistled and Rose gave her family once last hug before jumping on board. Hermione waved frantically as the train pulled out. She felt tears start to form in the corners of her eyes as Remus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest.

'It doesn't get any easier, does it?' A voice asked from her left. Harry and Ginny had yet to get used to sending their children away.

'A little,' Hermione lied, 'but at least you still have Lily at home.'

'Yeah,' Ginny muttered, playing with her daughter's hair, 'one more year to go and then we'll be alone.'

'I _like_ being alone,' the velvety voice of Hermione's husband whispered in her ear. He suddenly raised his voice, 'I guess you'll be leaving us now too, Ted?'

'Yeah,' the young man answered, 'I have to report for induction soon so...' He hugged his father briefly before turning to Hermione.

'Stay safe,' she muttered as he embraced her, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' his honest eyes met hers as she pulled away, and there were tears threatening to betray his attempts at male bravado. 'Thank you, for letting me be part of your family.'

It wasn't the first time Hermione and her step-son had talked about her role in his life, but the last time Teddy had been a rebellious thirteen year old who had yelled at her for acting too much like a mum. This more mature version of the boy she had helped raise was a different matter.

Overcome, she threw her arms around him again. 'Thank-you for letting me be a part of yours. Your mum would be so proud of you.' She whispered the last part so only he could hear before Teddy turned on the spot and disappeared.

'Home?' Remus asked her.

'Home.'

/-/

After nineteen years together Remus conceded that his wife wasn't _completely_ perfect. They fought as all couples did, but she was perfect for him. She was an incredible mother to Rose, a brilliant friend and role model to Teddy, a political spitfire in her job at the ministry and the most caring, thoughtful and loving wife he could imagine.

Not to mention that she was only thirty-eight and still a knockout. Remus had seen men's eyes follow her on the platform.

'Malfoy was checking you out earlier.' He mentioned in what he hoped was a casual voice as Hermione hung her cloak by the door.

'I'm sure you were seeing things, dear.' She said, pulling her hair down from its tight knot and letting it fan out over her back. _Merlin, she's gorgeous. She has no idea._

'I don't "see things",' Remus whispered against her neck as he slipped his arms around her waist. She shivered delicately and her breathing picked up ever so slightly. 'You're beautiful,' he punctuated his point with a kiss to her neck, 'and smart, and confident, and sexy.'

'You're not so bad yourself, old man,' she teased as Remus began to undo the buttons of her blouse.

'Old man,' he scoffed, 'I'm only five years older than you now.'

'I know,' she moaned breathily as his fingers teased the skin of her collar bone, 'but it's good to hear you recognise it.' Remus watched as she shrugged off her blouse and kicked her shoes away before sauntering away from him and towards the staircase. She cast a sultry look over her shoulder. 'And I'm looking forward to you showing me why you _like_ being alone.'

Hours later, Remus brushed a strand of Hermione's hair away from her face as they lay in bed. He leant over and kissed her gently, whispering 'I love you more now than I ever have'.

'I love you more,' she answered sleepily.

'Not possible,' Remus replied, but he realised that she was already asleep.

Remus lay with his wife as the sun set and the moon rose. He would answer it's call in time, but tonight all he had to focus on was the beautiful woman sleeping, content in his arms.

**Author's Notes:**

I just can't seem to say goodbye to this story. I have truly loved writing it and the reviews and alerts I have good from it are beyond flattering.

So thank you to everyone who has commented or added _Practically Married_ to their favourites. I hope you enjoyed this little add on.

If you liked this story (and you're also a _Twilight_ fan) keep an eye out for my upcoming story. It is as yet untitled, but will follow Seth Clearwater in what, I hope, will be an original look at imprinting and the world of the La Push wolves.

Again, thank-you to all my readers for your support. I know the story isn't the most reviewed or widely read but those who commented seem to have enjoyed it and it was a pleasure to write.

AllIsButToys


	42. Germinus Terra Prologue

**Author's Notes**

Thank you to all of you who have read, commented, added and hopefully enjoyed _Practically Married._ This update is a shameless plug for my new story _Geminus Terra_. It is another Remus/Hermione story, time travelling with a twist. I am not aware of another story that does what I plan to do so please be patient and comments are always appreciated. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed _Practically Married_.

AllIsButToys

**_Geminus Terra _Prologue – 'Time is Fleeting'**

**May 1997**

**Hermione**

They had laid the dead out in the Great Hall. The place where some of her happiest memories of this place had been created was now a mortuary. It was more than ironic, it was sick. The bodies of so many people, including some that she cared for dearly. Fred, Tonks, Remus. Gone.

Hermione Granger sank onto the floor behind one of the pillars, determined that no one should see her cry. And cry she did, huge sobs that wracked her small frame almost violently, leaving tear lines down the face that had grown grubby from months on the run. They had lost so much, so many.

At least Ron was with his family, where he needed to be. At least he and Harry were safe.

Harry.

Hermione leapt up. Where had he gone? They had lost him when they re-entered the castle, all three desperate to find out who was among the dead, lest it be someone they loved.

'Harry Potter is dead.'

What little activity there was in the castle stopped immediately as the high, cold voice filled the place.

'He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives from him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.' _Lies_, Hermione thought angrily as she stood and joined the throng of people gliding almost silently towards the door. An automatic response, they needed to see the proof.

'The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist , man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, and kneel before me, and you will be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'

She was at the bottom of the steps now, squinting to see the front of the approaching dark army. A murmur ran through the crowd, disbelief in what they were being told, it was only when Hagrid stepped forward did they see the horrible truth.

'NO!'

The professor's strangled cry echoed off the walls of the old castle. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. The worst scenario she could imagine was being played out in front of her eyes.

'No!.. _No_!.. Harry! HARRY!'

The calls came from all sides and Hermione whimpered loudly as her mind processed what she saw in front of her. Hagrid sobbing. Harry lying motionless in his arms. The Death Eaters laughing. Voldemort victorious.

Numbness spread through her body. She hardly saw Neville charge forward and challenge Voldemort. She didn't register the sudden recommencement of fighting until Ron was pushing her back, yelling for her to arm herself. Hermione stumbled, momentarily stunned.

It was all over, everything they had worked for over the last year. If she was honest, everything the Order had tried to achieve for the last twenty years. She sobbed. It was all over...

A hand grabbed at her arm and Hermione was pulled back behind the stone steps, away from the battle. She turned, drawing her wand, ready to fight. Sybill Trelawney's huge bug-like eyes shone from behind her frames.

'_History is being rewritten_.' Hermione stared, open mouthed. Harry had once described what the Divination professor looked like when in a real trance. This seemed to be the genuine article. Thinking of Harry sent a shooting pain through Hermione's chest but she forced herself to listen, recognising that whatever the old fraud had to say now was possible more important than every other word ever uttered from her mouth. '_Events are in motion. You will stand alone and together. Old allies and new friends. Personal loss will lead to gain. An alternate path, a new prophecy. It has come... _Come up to the castle, dear, it's not safe.'

She shook her head. There would be time to ponder the old bat's words later. If nothing else, they had made her think of Harry, of his determination. Hermione knew what he would be telling her if he were alive. _Keep going, Hermione, keep fighting. _Wand at the ready, Hermione ran back to join the fray.

It was chaos, people running and screaming. Ginny and Luna were battling Bellatrix Lestange, Hermione shot a curse at her, but the madwoman shrieked in delight at another opponent and danced around it. Molly Weasley barrelled through and Hermione deflected a curse directed at Neville. She engaged another attacker.

'Well, well, if it isn't the pretty little mudblood.' Hermione's blood ran cold at the sight of the man who had nearly killed her two years ago. Dolohov advanced slowly, twirling his wand. 'I look forward to finishing what I started, I've already dealt with the fool who rescued you from me the last time we met.'

Hermione resisted the pains shooting across her chest. _Professor Lupin_, she thought, _he killed Remus_.

'Sectumsempra!'

Hermione felt the curse hit her upper arm, blood flowing from the wound, but it was still only a minor injury.

'Avada kedavra!'

She leapt to the side, just managing to avoid the curse, it hit a Death Eater behind her. 'Prote...'

'Geminus terra!'

The curse hit just above her heart and Hermione felt her eyes roll back into her head. She felt herself falling, but passed into darkness and never felt the impact of the ground below.


End file.
